You Lost Me
by xsostarstruck
Summary: What was suppose to be the happiest day of her life, turned into the uttermost worst day of her life - Ted/Maryse
1. Beyond Repair

**You Lost Me**

_Chapter One_ - Beyond Repair

* * *

She was dressed from in white, from head to toe. Dazzled in diamonds, her appearance was fit for a princess and maybe even a queen. Diamonds racked up upon her arms and some rested on her ear lobes. People would believe that Princess Diana was resurrected, based on the appearance of Maryse Ouellet.

The mirror reflected to her an appearance she was pleased and satisfied with. If no one guess it yet, Maryse was getting married. The blushing bride was only twenty minutes away from walking down the church aisle that would be covered in rose pedals and surrounded by about fifty of her and her fiancé's closet family and friends.

Before she gets married, she needed those four very important tasks to be completed. She needed something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Her something new were her earrings given to her by her best friend, Melina. Her mother had given her a pin of star - one her mother was given when she was born. Her something borrowed and something blue was her father's handkerchief. All was ready and prepared.

The program for the ceremony stating members of the bridal party along with location information in the pages inside. The front cover read the words - _Welcome to the marriage celebration of Ted and Maryse_ - in big golden letters.

Ted DiBaise had stolen her heart. Ted was responsible for stealing the beauty's heart and it couldn't be in any better hands than his. October 17th, ironically today's date as well, marks the day the two had first met. Sophomore year of high school they met but first began dating during their senior year in high school - making them high school sweethearts as some say.

A history was what lied behind them, leading to this very day. Ted was a type who had two sides to him. A serious one, when necessary and a playful one, when permitted. Kind, humble and free were the three things that instantly Maryse had seen in the man of her dreams. It matched well with her sometime snotty attitude but Ted had always brought the best out in her, on a good day or bad day. Along with him, she'd seen a side to herself she'd never seen before and discovered much more than what is given.

He'd shown her a side she always wanted to see from herself. He had made her a better person overall. Her fiancé had shown her that she could be whoever she wants him to be. Some were good and some were bad but you can't get all of everything. You need a little both and in this case, She had a bit of good and a bit of evil running through her veins.

At points in their relationships, there were times where they had their mistakes. Ted would do something she didn't approve of and she'd do something he wouldn't approve. It's natural and they've worked through it to better themselves and their relationship.

He was all she wanted in life and the slight thought of losing him in anyway would just shatter her heart. It was that one thing she feared the most in her life. She had been the witness to several other break ups, those of her friends and she vowed to herself that she would never let that happen to her and Ted. There relationship was worth more than screwing it over for something pointless.

It was obvious that she was in love. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have stuck around for all this time. Now it was time for that next step. That step to just really prove to him that she loved him and wanted nothing more but to be with him - and only him.

Her door crept opened and revealing herself was her best friend and maid of honor, Melina, standing there with both her bouquet and her very own. The look in Melina's eyes glistened with happiness. No words could describe how gorgeous Maryse had looked at the moment.

"Maryse, you look," The words couldn't stumble out of the Latina's lips before her brain diagnosed the perfect word, "simply beautiful."

The maid of honor, who happened to be the Bride's best friend was Melina. She had been around for just a bit longer than Ted. Melina was a real girl - a real friend to Maryse and almost like a sister, constantly looking out for her like any sister would do. As Maid of honor, Melina would be there for support no matter when or where - she'd be there. She'd call and Melina would answer.

"I can't even describe how I'm feeling right now," Her mind was a loss for words when she looked back into the mirror, "I hope everything just goes perfectly fine and there's no problems at all."

"I've checked everything. Flowers are here, limos have arrived and the chapel is almost full. It's just missing a bride and a groom at the altar steps," Notifying her about all tasks that were completed, she mentioned the final one, "Everything is moments from completion. When you asked me to be maid of honor, I promised I wasn't going to make a mess of this whole thing - and I didn't."

Maryse offered a chuckle in response as she took a hold of her bouquet, "Have you heard anything from Ted?"

"Ted's in his room with JoMo, Randy and Cody. Kelly's outside with Gail and Mickie."

"But have you heard anything from him? Like how he's feeling?" If there something about Maryse's personality you didn't know, she liked to know things. Her curiosity about the thoughts that could be traveling through Ted's mind was traveling in her own very mind.

"At the rehearsal dinner, he was fine. You saw him yourself and I'm sure he's happy. Look who he's marrying today. He's marrying you," The Latina took the time to fix up Maryse's veil, neatly adjusting it, "You love him and he loves you. This is suppose to be you're happiest day in your life and you're worrying. Stop worrying."

"It's not that I'm worrying. It just, I want to know how he's feeling at this very moment. Does he feel those butterflies in his stomach like I do?"

"He probably has half of a African jungle jumping in his stomach."

"Melina, I'm serious," All joke aside, Maryse wanted to claw her way into his mind and feel what he is feeling at this very moment, "I want to reassured that this is going to work and that we're doing this for the right reasons."

Her brain couldn't digest why Maryse was feeling this way. Melina always believed that Ted and Maryse's relationship was perfect. It was an ideal relationship countless amount of people wished for but only a few really get it. Maryse's endgame in this whole thing was confusing to her.

"Well, he's probably at the altar waiting for you. Ask him there, preferably after you both say I do and kiss."

"You just said he was in his room with the guys," Quickly deciding, she wanted to see him one final time, "I want to go and see him. Just so I can talk to him and hear that he's in this with me. I just need that Melina."

"But what about the whole rule about not seeing the bride until she walks down the aisle? It causes bad luck and you wouldn't want that," With all her convincing, Melina believed that with using some wedding tales that she could stop the bride from doing something that was unnecessary.

"I just want to see him," Her feet were leading her to the door and her hand reached for the knob, "I just want that reassurance. I have to know if he's with me."

"Maryse!" But the bride was off. Maryse burrowed her way through the hallway. On the opposite side of the church was Ted's room.

She couldn't explain why she wanted to do this but she felt like she needed to know. Just one last time that this was real. This was going to happen and they were both in the same boat. It was this thing about her where she just wanted to be sure and not have to be worrying about something in the back of her mind. 100% positive with her decision and wanted to see if Ted was 100%

In the midst of traveling to his room, the bride took a moment to recollect everything. Was it right to do this in the first place? Barging into his room to ask him a question, she basically knows the answer too.

If there was something that Ted had always told Maryse, it was to quit worrying and just be relaxed but her mind was deflecting that at the moment and nothing was stopping her from walking any further to his door step, knocking and asking the question herself.

Deep down, she knew he loved her and he wanted to do this but why was she acting like a paranoid person? If she knew, she wouldn't be doing this but she was anyway. Her paranoiac feeling inside was outweighing what Ted had always told her do to. Her gut feeling wanted her to do this.

Her feet were planted right in front of the door step. At the moment, she tried to make sense of this whole thing but it wasn't making much sense of it. It felt wrong but so right. It was all about her personality of constantly worrying about these things. It depicted the woman she was.

In front of the door, her teeth sunk onto her lip. Her nerves were getting the best of her at the moment and she couldn't control them. Maryse grasped the door knob and the cold feeling from it traveled all along her body. It honestly felt like a sign - and not a good one.

One last deep breath, Maryse turned the knob and opened the door. What she would see would be an image that would forever be etched in her mind till the moment she takes her last breath. A gasp emitted into the air and this feeling in her body erupt - particularly around her heart.

It was as if she was lost and was a lost soul with no reason. Weak is what it made her. The one thing that keeps you alive is your heart and it wasn't there. It was gone - torn up into pieces and disappeared into a place where broken hearts go.

Two bodies were mangled up, the female against the wall and the male against the female. One in a tuxedo and the other in a maroon colored dress. Both their lips were locked onto one another. Both their hands were roaming into places they shouldn't be roaming but it didn't stop either of them. The man was the first one to notice a pocket of winding crashing into his side and when he turned around, his eyes met the eyes of a lost soul named Maryse.

Following the male ending his approaches, the female looked forward and could see why the man had stopped what he was doing. She herself even let out a gasp being completely surprised by this whole situation.

Maryse was completely spaced out. This is how a heart broken girl looks like.

No one said a word and the male, Ted DiBaise deciding it would be appropriate to say something first, decided to say something, "Listen, we can talk about this."

Speechless. Maryse could speak nor could she even listen. Why listen? Witnessing a fellow bridesmaid and her husband-to-be locking lips said a lot more. Actions speaks louder than words.

She didn't want to hear it. Not one bit of it so the only solution was just to run off and not ever turn back because the one person she'd expect to always be there, was gone.

Maryse blared through the door of Ted's room and quickly located the side exit to the church. She ran into the fields that were in the area and all she wanted to do was escape this hell she was witness. Her heels would get stuck in the dirt, causing her to pause for a few moments, slowing down her escape. Not to far behind her, Ted revealed himself to the fields. The wind coming from the shore blew around the grass along with Maryse's hair and veil.

"Maryse, please don't run. Let me just talk to you. I can explain this whole thing and -"

And that's when she had enough. His words were lies. Explaining a situation like that was unexplainable. How could he be forgiven for this? Actually, it was never how to forgive him but how to cut him away.

"You - you cheater. You liar. You bastard," Maryse's grim words hurt the groom as the tears forming in her eyes soon gave out and quickly collapsed down her cheeks. Her eyes had turned into makeshift waterfalls with a tint of black corroding along with it.

"Maryse - I was going to -," Ted muttered out softly as he came closer to the blonde, trying to reach out to her, "But it was so damn hard. I didn't want to keep this away from you anymore."

"So you planned on prolonging this so that what? I could found out another time when maybe we were officially married?" Questions flooded her mind like a flash flood but only so little answers were available, "But I just want to know. Why? Why'd you do it and why was it with her?"

"Maryse.."

"Answer the question. I deserve that," She shouted out in between the heavy sobs.

"I just," Lie after lie, he supposed that it was time to be truthful, "I just fell in love with someone else. That's it. I fell in love with someone else."

The man she believed to be her one true love - loved someone but it wasn't her. All along, she thought she had his heart but she was obviously wrong. His heart was never in her possession but in the hands of another woman she called her friend.

"You really fell in love with her?" It was hard to be believe and it was noticeable in her somber low tone as her tears crashed to the dirt ground, "Did you ever love me?"

Not even the courage to look her in the eyes, his eyes hit the ground as he bit his lip, "I do - I mean, I did."

She was a fool. A big idiot to fall into a trap like this and now she was hurt. Never was there a point in her life where she was ever this devastated. There wasn't anyway in this world to describe her exact feelings at this moment. Hurt was one of them.

He thought maybe with more words, he'd do some help but more harm was coming her way, "I love you but I-I l-love someone more. I'm sorry," He's not going to lie but he feels remorsefully. He hurt someone so much - nothing could explain it.

"Sorry? That's all. Sorry is your answer. Sorry won't take away the seven years I've been by your side. Sorry isn't going to make me fell better. Sorry is definitely not going to take away all this pain. Sorry isn't going to do a damn thing."

"I don't know what else to say."

Her eyes hit the shiny rock laying on her ring finger. Her engagement ring where he said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Guess that isn't the case anymore. Maryse slowly slipped off the diamond ring and viewed it, "You said that you wanted to be spend the rest of your life with me when you gave me this ring. Obviously that isn't the case anymore," Maryse tossed the ring at him, hitting his chest, "Give it to the person you love a little bit more than me."

Since he had broken her heart, the least she could do is give him back the one thing that reminds her of him. Following the removal of her engagement ring, she took of her veil and tossed it on the ground. The tears continued to spill away from her brown eyes as Ted tried to pull her into a hug but only to be pushed away from her, "Don't touch me. Don't even come near me."

"Maryse, can we just?"

"Just what? Ted, this is over. We're over. I just want to get out of this dress, this place and I never want to see you," Maryse took a moment and finished her sentence off with a stern answer. A dominant and straight forward answer, "Ever again."

Maryse turned her back to him, hoping that this is the last time that she ever had to see this man. This vial creature that is cruel enough to do such a thing to her. Maryse stomped away leaving Ted there with the ring in his hand. Each step she was taking away from him, a memory of him was forgotten along with another tear shed.

Everything was ruined. Her wedding was ruined. Her future was ruined. Her heart was ruined and it had to be the one that took the most damage of them all. It was one of her worst fears that had came true. She vowed to herself that she would never want to lose Ted and that vow was broken. That vow was turned into dust and it felt as if her entire life was completely over.

What she feared the most had no come true and all the damage that was done, it would be impossible to repair her. This heart was just worn out to the point where she may never love again.

* * *

**A/N: **A bit out of left field with this story. Idea came to me yesterday and i just fell in love.  
Please review and tell me what you all think. **Keep or Delete?**


	2. No Thanks for the Memories

**You Lost Me**

_Chapter Two_ - No Thanks for the Memories

A day hadn't past for Maryse where her thoughts didn't come across the events that occurred a few weeks ago. Whether she laid in her bedroom, cooked herself dinner or took a shower; it was always around.

Memories of him just existed everywhere. Wherever her eyes would come across, the simplest object could remind Maryse of Ted. The sight of photographs that were placed all around there room, with his smiling face remained. A picture from their college graduation was on the dresser, one from the night they had first became engaged was on her nightstand and there was suppose to put one more, right across from her bed. It was suppose to be her wedding picture.

All these memories just kept bringing her back to parts of her life that she shared with him. It had appeared that she was the only one expecting to create more memories for them to share but he choose to cut it short right there.

By the side of her pillow, her phone laid there. Her inbox hadn't been flooded with so many text messages in ages. Her friends and family all grew concerned over the events that happened. Countless messages asking the same thing. Her missed call list stretched longer than Santa's naughty and nice list and her email inbox was so full, she was close to canceling her entire account, just to stop them.

Her pillows would soak up the tears she had released from her eyes and left red stains in her eyes. Maryse hadn't felt so weak like this at any point of her life. Not any part of her body would even try to move. This position she was in was kept like this for the past two weeks and it wasn't going anywhere - until today, where she found some energy lingering in her.

Flipping over her blonde hair, Maryse stood up on her very two feet - the first time in about sixteen hours, half of which was divided to sleeping and half to tears. The first image that appeared was of one of the two together on a day in central park. Her body was in between his legs with his arms holding her tightly, both happy as can be.

The memories flooded back into her mind like waves. One after another, until her mind was engulfed in the memory.

_Not a cloud in the sky ceased to exist today. Along with the clear skies, came the fresh and relieving air with it. The park, as usually it would be, wasn't filled to capacity. It was a quiet and peacefully day here. No annoying children around or local bums that would beg you for money. Perfection was today._

_With their wedding just a few months away, Maryse was in ultimate wedding planning mode. Any chance she would get to do a little work towards her wedding, she'd do it without a problem. Ted was being supportive by staying out of her way - it was the best thing he could do for her, just not get in his way at all. Today's agenda included picking out baby pictures to show on slideshows during the reception._

_For both of them, it was like taking a stroll down memory lane. Reliving different points in their lives and wishing that they could return to it for just a day. It was basically happening today. This day, they'd be returning to a roadway full of memories. _

"_I like this picture of you.""_

_When Ted noticed the photograph that Maryse had chosen, he smirked, "You're just picking that one because my package is hanging out there - that's why you "like" it so much."_

"_That's not true," Maryse denied the accusation that she was just choosing based on Ted's nudity, "I actually think you look really adorable. You're eyes look so nice in these pictures - why'd you think I'd be picking naked photos of you?"_

"_Okay, let's go to the pile of photographs you had choose for me," He reached over of the stack of photographs that Maryse had chosen of him. He looked through every one of them and following each photo, the same response came, "Naked, naked, naked, naked, naked, naked with Santa hat, naked, naked and oh, naked. Do you see the pattern here at all?"_

_Maryse offered a sweet giggle to her fiancé, "It's not like it's full frontal. It's just you're butt that is shown."_

"_That butt almost got me a diaper commercial. Did you know that?" Ted offered Maryse an interesting fact about himself, "But my mom didn't want my ass to be advertised all over the country on television and billboards."_

"_You could have been a star with a butt like this."_

_Ted used his hand and picked up Maryse's stack of photos that she had chosen and decided on for herself - but not without a proper inspection from himself, "Let's see the stack of photos you picked out. There should be embarrassing photos of you that I can to put in," As he went through them, he saw not a bad photo or embarrassing one in sight, "You put the greatest pictures of you in here."_

_She smiled, "Well, I don't want naked one's of me. Everyone is going to some my package and I refuse to go through that humiliation."_

"_So you rather me be the one who basically gets through under the bus? How sweet of you."_

"_You know me; My sake before anyone else's," Maryse smirked when she noticed her the sky was getting grayer and cloudier by the moment and shortly after, a few sprinkles came down, "Does it seriously have to rain?"_

_Maryse quickly tossed the photos in her bag as the pair stood up and prepared to exit the park, due the inclement weather. The two of them stood right dead center in a green field as the rain began to come down. Slowly the two would become drenched in cold water._

_When Ted spotted a tree not to far away, he came over to Maryse and said, "Get on my back and I'll piggy back you to the tree - let's go."_

_Without a word, she did as she was told. Maryse climbed on his back and as fast as she got on, was as fast as he went speeding down the field to get dry. For Maryse, this was a joy. This was more fun than upsetting, which she would have been if she was by herself but something about him just made this fun. So what if her clothes, hair and makeup got completely ruined by the rain - she didn't care. He was there; that's all that matter._

_It reminded her of just how much she loved him. Normally, she'd care about these little things and it would stop her from just being selfish self. Ted made her see the good in situations and that's when she said, "Hold on - stop for a second."_

_He didn't understand why she would just tell him to stop right at this point when he knows how she doesn't like rain. He did as he was told and placed her down. She came around to him and smiled before he greeted his lips with her own. The kiss felt even extra special - it's like this is a scene from a movie. Ted wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, keeping the kiss going._

_Once they pulled away, Ted could see the rain droplets coming down Maryse's face and some hair that was in her face. He pulled the hair away and smiled, "Every day, I just can't wait to call you my wife - Mrs. DiBiase."_

_Hearing his loving words, Maryse's heart could only beat faster and only one response could explain how she felt for him._

"_I love you."_

Back into reality, nothing like that happened. His words explaining that he couldn't wait to make her his wife was all a lie. A lie that eventually led to her heart just breaking into pieces. The picture was now back in her hands and she looked down at it. His smile, his hair and his eyes. The tears coming from her eyes had crashed down onto the photograph like the rain that day. She clenched her fist against the photo before she decided to take it and smash it against the wall, shattering it into pieces before crying back into the palms of her hands.

Luckily, everyday someone would come check on Maryse - one of her friends would. Today it was Gail's turn. They were given a key to her apartment and suppose to come every evening. Gail was lucky because right when Maryse tossed the photo frame, she just came in to Maryse's aid.

She was quick to rush to her side to comfort her. Gail would rake her fingers through Maryse's hair and keep the blonde's back straight up, "Maryse, don't worry I'm here. I'm right here."

"Why?" The question arose, "Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do wrong? Why?" A soft cry emerged when she asked the last question before a loud cry started to weep even louder.

"Shh -" Gail tried her best to keep the blonde calm but nothing was working. Gail couldn't blame her for being this way. Her heart was completely broken after this whole ordeal and it may never be repaired, "Come on - I brought you some food so let's go and eat. It's you're favorite."

Gail managed to get the blonde up on her two feet and walked her to the kitchen, where her chicken and rice was ready for her. Maryse was walking like a zombie, let alone she looked like one. Smudged makeup and messy hair, it wasn't anything like her. Maryse took a seat at the head of the table where the food was presented to her.

"Just eat a little bit. You need to eat a little something. Melina said you didn't eat much last night so I want to make sure you eat enough."

"Have you spoken to Ted?"

Everyday, Maryse always asked this question if any of the girls had spoken to him but they would always respond with the same answer, "No - none of us had talked to him. You're Mom called us. She wants to take you upstate this weekend. Maybe it will be good for you?"

"I don't want to go anywhere. I'm just going to stay here for the weekend. I don't want to see anyone," In such a grim tone, Maryse wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, hoping it would be the last but she knew there was only more to come.

"Now, I'm going to go to the store. I'll get you a few things and I'll be right back. Your food better be finished by the time I get back."

As Gail left, Maryse sat alone in the kitchen as she awaited for Gail to return. She tried to eat but she didn't want to. Maryse had no will to do anything.

The phone began to ring and Maryse saw the phone across from her. Normally, she didn't answer the phone but it could have been someone important - like Melina, her mom or maybe her boss. Once she reached over and looked at the caller ID, she regretted ever lifting the phone up.

The caller ID was reading Ted's Cell.

No courage and no fight to answer this phone call. She allowed it to go to the answering machine and soon followed something she's been wanting to change, _You've reach Mr. and Mrs. Ted DiBiase. We're unavailable to answer the phone so please leave a message with you're name and number. Thanks!_

He voice came up, "Maryse, are you there? I want to talk to you. Give me a call."

The message ended like that. Maryse walked over to the answering machine and her finger went over the button. For a second, she though this through - but she didn't need any reminders of him. She has had one too many. She replayed the message but this time, she didn't give it a chance since she pressed a red button and all you heard was.

_Message Deleted.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Now that this pairing is on RAW, i've fallen in love with them EVEN MORE! :)  
If you like the Teryse pairing, You guys would be interested in my other story - LIFE IN THE HILLS 3 - please do check it out.  
I'm really excited about this story and please do leave a review!  
Also, NEW POLL is up! When you get a chance, please vote. Thanks everyone!_  
_


	3. She's Broken

**You Lost Me**

_Chapter Three _- She's Broken

* * *

It was definitely tough for her to step out of her temporary comfort zone. Maryse was all use to just seeing her bedroom wallpaper in the midst of laying in her queen size bed. But now, she was heading out. Even though this was just a coffee shop down the street, it was a big step for her.

Two weeks and no step into the outside world had been tough for the recovering French beauty. With a bit of a push, one of Maryse's friends, Kelly decided to give her that extra push outside that door to finally take in some fresh air and to see the sun for the first time in a good two weeks.

The duo of blondes entered the classic coffee shop similarly styled like the one you'd see on the television program- Friends - but just a little more modern like how Starbucks is these days.

For her first appearance into the raw sunlight and public, Maryse kept her attire simply by placing on a pair of jeans, white flip flops and a red t-shirt. No need to get fancy when you're just going to get some coffee with a friend.

Once inside, the two had located a table right beside a window where they may catch a glimpse of the antics that goes on in the streets of New York City. While sitting, they ordered each a cup of coffee and as quickly as they ordered was as quickly as the woman returned with their coffee – one with half milk and half coffee and for Kelly, a much more darker like coffee. Kelly certainly liked her caffeine.

The coffee shop was beginning to fill up, mostly with a bunch of twenty something year olds with nothing better else to do than sip on some coffee while talking about totally nonsense.

Kelly broke the ice between the duo, "So, are you happy you are finally getting out to take in and breathe the fresh air? And for once, seeing the sun from outside instead of the cracks in your blinds?"

A slow nod was with her response as she took in a sip of her coffee, "I suppose this isn't bad. It's kind of nice to just see some sun and to hear the birds chirping. I may actually go to work tomorrow morning if I have any energy from today. This so far has been quiet helpful."

"They allowed you to take another week off?" Maryse nodded in response to the question, "Where do you wok Girl? I'd love to make some excuse so that I could get a week off from work. I'd kill to just get out of assistant job. Layla is being such a pain in my right ass cheek."

A laugh slipped out of Maryse. The first laugh in about two weeks and Kelly felt good that it was her who made Maryse laugh.

"What's Layla making you do these days?"

"Well, she just got engaged so now I'm stuck, not only doing my regular work but I have to find a nice place to hold the engagement dinner, which I happen to be not invited too and create some invitations. What I would do just to get out of that place?"

Once she had finished her sentence, the blonde saw tears developing into the eyes of the former bride. Was it something she said? Was it something she did? All it told Kelly that it may have been a bad idea to have brought Maryse here. It was too soon. But it was in that very moment, Kelly realized something. She mentioned something that goes with getting married. The word she mentioned was engaged.

"Maryse, I'm so sorry. I know topics like that bother you. I shouldn't have said anything to you. I'm really sorry."

From left to right, Maryse nodded her head as he eyes laid locked right at something Kelly wasn't exactly aware of. Slowly turning around, Kelly witnessed what Maryse was witnessing. Right behind Kelly was a couple enjoying their time together, embracing one another in an intimate moment. The duo couldn't keep their lips off each other and it just hurt Maryse.

Things like this flood into her flood and create thoughts of what could have been with Ted. That couple right there could have been Ted and herself. They could have been happy and just enjoying life together but no. It didn't happen and it only reminded Maryse that she shouldn't expect that to happen to her. Nothing like that would ever happen to her because she'll never find anyone to share it with because the one person on this earth that she loved was Ted and only she could share that with him.

"Do you want to move tables? Or we can just leave? Please don't get upset over seeing something like that and thinking about Ted," Once Kelly saw that, she knew that it would remind Maryse of Ted and this whole going out was to let that go.

"I can't help it," The French beauty looked directly into Kelly's eyes as her tears came down much more frequently. Maryse would brush the tears away, "I look at something like that and I just begin to think about Ted and how happy we had been and now look at us."

"Well, you have got to get your mind off it. Ted is the past. Ted is gone. It's time to refocus you're attention on yourself and things you want to do. It's time to let go."

"I've been trying. Believe me but letting go is harder than you think. Imagine of Cody had ever done something like this to you. Imagine if he took you're heart and just basically tore it into pieces that could be put back together and you ask me if letting go is really easy."

Maryse decided to bring up the topic of Cody, Kelly's boyfriend to see if maybe she could understand by referring to someone Kelly holds very dearly to her heart and it certainly worked.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Maryse was definitely right. This was such a difficult situation to be placed in and this wasn't easy – it was far from easy.

"I'm sorry – your right. It's easier said than done, that's for sure."

Maryse just wanted to get the hell out of there and go somewhere different, preferably her home where she knows that nothing like this would happen and she could be in the comfort of her own home, away from any kind of actions that could remind her.

"Do you mind if we just leave? I don't really want to be here anymore."

With a nod, Kelly managed to smile, "Yeah, we can leave. Let me just run into the bathroom really quickly and we can leave, okay?"

She accepted with a nod of her head and Kelly quickly embarked onto the bathroom. While she sat there, she began to understand how grateful she was to have a friend like Kelly, as well as Gail and Melina. They were really there and stuck by her side during this difficult time.

The trio of ladies would never leave Maryse's side. Every night, someone brought her dinner and checked on her to make sure she was okay and to just keep her company, make her feel loved. All three ladies had been great. There would have been a fourth one but Maryse doesn't even like to mention her name at all.

Little did Maryse know that she was much closer than she thought she had been.

Maryse raised her cup of coffee, covering up her eyes as she finished the cup and even got the sugar that would sometimes rest on the bottom. It had to be her favorite part when she had coffee.

Once the cup was coming down, her eyes would come across a specific human being that had just walked into the coffee shop, heading for the front counter. Her brown locks rested on her body as she entered the line to grab a coffee to go. Mickie James was here.

As she stared, nothing but bad thoughts came crawling into her mind. How could she have done this to her? They were friends and she goes on to another man, that happened to be already taken. Her heart was pumping and her blood began to boil. It just got her so mad when you would mention her name but now that she sees her, standing right before her, it was a different height of anger coming to play.

Behind all of this anger that she was holding, she so badly just wanted to cry. The pain was crawling back and all she wanted to do was escape and leave this place and just hoped, that Mickie doesn't see her.

When she though that this couldn't get any worse, someone else stepped into the coffee shop a few moments following Mickie. A buff and muscular man came walking into the shop and located Mickie on the line. He would approach her from behind and wrap his arms around his waist and hold her tightly.

Ted was here.

In a sweater, that looked really familiar to Maryse since she had purchased it for him, was resting on his body along with a pair of sweatpants and sneakers. And it add icing to this wonderful cake, Ted couldn't keep himself away from her. The two were inseparable, holding each other and kissing one another. It was just too difficult to watch.

Once she was about to escape this nightmare she was living, the moment she had stood up, Ted had turned his body around and he saw his ex-fiancé, staring directly at them. They locked eyes and definitely not in a good way. The tears kept coming down Maryse's cheeks and Ted gave her an undisclosed look.

Her heart was breaking all over again. This time, it was being shattered instead of the usually torn apart. It was like the cherry on top, except this cherry wasn't a sweet one but a hurtful one.

Soon after, Mickie noticed how Ted kept staring into the distance over something and it left her puzzled that was until she had turned around.

Mickie saw the bride's wedding she had ruined only a few weeks ago and here she was, coming all over her ex-fiancé as she just stood there and watched the show.

Maryse couldn't bear to see this any further. This wasn't healthy and only creating more pain over the pain she had already had all over this. Stalling and looking at the pair was only going to bring more pain than releasing it.

Ted tried to walk over and even called out her name, "Maryse," but once she had said it, Maryse was quick to leave the coffee shop. Finding the door right by her, Maryse ran out and didn't look back once except through the window. When she turned to the window, she could see Ted standing there with what looked to be a frown.

It looked hurt. So was she but her hurt was much worse. At least Ted had someone he could lean on but Maryse didn't. She didn't have anyone but friends to help her but Ted had Mickie and apparently, it she who he needed.

Once Maryse had disappeared, Kelly returned from the restrooms, just to find Ted standing beside the table that had been occupied by herself and Maryse and Mickie wasn't too far behind, standing right off the line. Once seeing Maryse's fiancé, she had known what must have happened.

"What did you say Ted? What did you do? Where's Maryse?" Kelly brought to his attention and got right into his face. He gave her a blank look, it was as if he himself was hurt to see Maryse.

"She just left," He said in a somber tone, unlike of him, "And I didn't say anything."

Kelly seriously had enough of this garbage and pointed her finger right into Ted's face, "Just leave Maryse alone. It was enough that she saw you and Mickie right before her wedding. Leave her alone, do I make myself clear?"

With a quick warning to Ted, Kelly left some money for the coffee and busted out of the coffee shop, hoping to find Maryse and make sure she was okay. This definitely wasn't a good idea.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. I've been trying my best to keep everything updated but not much was working.  
I don't know about any of you but i am in LOVE with this pairing. I see them on RAW and i get so excited. It's probably the sole reason to watch RAW as well as Cena, the Divas, Orton and Morrison :)  
Thanks for reading guys and sticking through with this. Please Review!  
And if you like **TERYSE**, please read **Life in the Hills 3** - there included!


	4. Make This Go on Forever

**You Lost Me**

_Chapter Four _- Make This Go on Forever

_An ideal evening for Maryse with someone special would be enjoying a glass of wine over a five star dinner or snuggling up with a blanket and a nice quiet movie. That sounded much more appealing than what she was doing right at the moment – ruining her stiletto heels in this rugged dirt._

_Twenty one year old Maryse wouldn't want to really do this – maybe seventeen or eighteen year old Maryse would but twenty one year old Ted thought this could be a different experience for the pair instead of the usual._

_Ted said earlier, "We're going to go somewhere really beautiful," So being the woman she is, her choice of attire involved a raspberry colored dress and silver pumps. Immediately when she saw him in his ripped jeans and zip up hoodie, this 'beautiful' place wouldn't be her definition of beautiful – that's for sure._

_Her heel would get stuck in the dirt, collecting it's droppings onto the heel of her shoes. The immature pesky insects fluttered all around her sweet smelling hair and leaving their remains in the form of red aggravating bumps that you'd constantly would have to scratch. This place – whatever this place was right up her ally. _

_Ted seemed content. Ted guided Maryse on this journey through the dark woods with only a flashlight in his hand. Apart from Maryse, Ted was excited and she wasn't too thrilled. _

_Twenty one is the age where everything begins. You're in charge of your life. What you say goes and other's opinions and reason matter no longer. It's time for risks to be taken. This is a start. Originally, she would walk away and refuse to take part in something like this but today, she had a change in her little heart of hers only because Ted seemed so excited about this. She wouldn't do it for anyone else but him._

_The air was fresher – since it was further away from the polluted infested town where there local university was located. You could tell the difference. Breathing in the city wasn't as pleasant but taking every breath here was like feeling a piece of paradise roaming through your veins. Pleasant is how it felt. Maybe if wouldn't be a bad idea. Could she have just jumped to a conclusion on this odd journey they were taking?_

_One thing about this whole thing – it felt like forever. Walking in heels, up this rugged dirt and grass wasn't simple._

_Before she could go any further, she tugged on his hand. He glanced backward to see Maryse removing her heels, "Ted, this all better be worth it – I'm walking barefoot in the middle of the woods for you."_

_Laughter emerged from his lips as he looked into the blonde's eyes, gleaming in the full moon that was up in the sky tonight, "This will be worth it, trust me – it's only a few more minutes and we'll be right at the spot we need to be at," Once she had stood up, he took a hold of her hand and continued through the woods._

_A sudden howl came shooting through the woods, ringing through both their ears with different responses. Ted found it rather intriguing while Maryse jumped in fear. Her eyes glanced around when they paused, "This is the surprise – you want me to be eaten alive by a wolf," Softly speaking while raking her hair behind her ear, "Death by wolf is the new thing to give your girlfriend as a gift these days. No more handbags and purses. Thanks honey."_

"_Quit the worrying – we're going to be fine."_

"_Tell that to the wolf that thinks we're his dinner," The blonde begins again, "And what is this place? You've been all secretive about this whole thing since we've gotten out of the car."_

"_You've got to wait. We'll be there really soon – I promise, "Continuing to guide the female through the heavily wooded forest. _

_Patrolling through the woods, they have yet to stop and it constantly seemed as if it was a never ending road they were on. At least the heels were off – she could sigh some relief at that. _

_They stomped their way through the forest and the both of them felt a huge breeze hit them right in their faces – almost at the same time. It would howl like a wolf – it would have been that wolf they heard earlier. The bright blonde wavy locks blew up in the wind and chills ran up and down her body. Now she had to worry about getting frostbite or catching the flu up here. What the hell did Ted get her involved into?_

"_I don't think I am ever going to want to come back to the woods after today," Her opinion flew out of her mouth, in a vulgar tone, "If I want to see a forest with a bunch of creatures, I can go to your frat house and I'll see the entire Discovery Channel there."_

"_If you'd quit whining, you'll be happy to hear that were just about here."_

_Right at the edge of a cliff, the two had stood right there. Below them stood the entire town of Greenfield, lite up like a set of candles burning. Her body hadn't moved a muscle – not even an inch or anything. The beautiful view captivated her in that instant as they laid a foot on Mount Eden. Cars moving up and down the small streets of the town looked like insects and the town was looking beautiful – not a New York City skyline but it's up there._

_Maryse looked over to Ted, who had a rich smile curved onto his lips. He came from behind her and wrapped his large arms around her slender body; leaving butterfly kisses on her neck leading up to her ear where he whispered, "Was it worth it?"_

_She couldn't come to words. Her hands reached down, lying onto of his hands locked around her body. His head would crash onto her shoulder as her eyes stared out into the distance, "This is really beautiful. Who would think this town could like as nice as New York City at night?"_

"_And we've got a full moon tonight."_

"_If only we've got to see a few stars," Maryse muttered softly as her eyes gazed onto the city, "But with all these lights – I don't think that will be happening."_

_Her eyes would shut for a moment and when she opened them, she was greeted by eternal darkness all around her – except for the moon and for what came along with it – about a couple thousand stars wrapping around the moonlit sky. _

_Her eyes travelled down to the ground and where she saw the town, it looked like it had completely disappeared. Sound of honking was burled through their ears._

"_Looks like you've got your wish," Said the larger individual standing before her, "I don't think I've ever seen a night sky as bright as this."_

_Her orbs caught the attention of a bright white diamond in the sky, moving across at a quick pace speed, "A shooting star," With her hand, she traced it across the sky, "I wonder where it goes and what happens to it. Does it go on forever?"_

"_Why don't you make a wish?"_

"_Well, what should I wish for?" Taking a chance to think, she proposed a few ideas for wishes, "Maybe I could wish we get those tickets to that concert or that I'll go to Monaco for the summer or better yet –"_

"_Maybe you should wish for a mansion or a brand new car – those are good ideas."_

_It was typical of her to think of materialistic items but for once, she was proposing something other than that. Something she hold much closer to her heart than some silly vacation or car – much closer than that._

"_I wish I could make this go on forever," She would break his hold and face his directly in his eyes. He smiled. She smiled. A humble Maryse whispered softly, "Make us go on forever – that's what I want my wish to be."_

_Only a mere inch or two apart, they felt one another's breath against each other and soon the division between the two was filled with their lips touching, hands roaming and hearts coming together as one._

And it was back to reality for Maryse.

The picture fell from her hand and returned back into the box that she had first discovered the photograph from. Reminiscing was over. Reality was in play and reality was – Ted wasn't here and the process of eliminating memories of him was what was being done.

In the back of her closet – where all the dust bunnies were fluttered together – was one small box with a few memories. Maryse's memory box – one she'd keep from when she was in high school and college.

Inside – ticket stubs to a play she stared in, a ribbon from her cheerleading days, a ping pong ball from the first time she played beer bong, University of Greenfield seal and this photo – it was the only photo inside the box and it happened to be the same photo from that same night before.

Taking it back into her hand, the photo fluttered her mind with even more memories than ever before. College and High School was a time with many firsts for her. Her first college party, her first big test and her first driving lesson; with all of those, he partied with her at the party, he stayed up all night to help her study for that test and he was there to first teach her how to drive.

Everything was him. Him. Him. Him. Everything was Ted DiBiase and now she had to make it like he was never here – if she ever had plans on getting pass this so she could move on.

Well, it wasn't exactly her pushing herself to come to these terms. Blame Melina, Kelly and Gail – the three ladies put her up to this but they were right to do this. It was for her own sake.

The sound of boots echoed through her living room and eventually through her room. The individual noticed the blonde staring intently at a photo lying in the palm of her hand. Her mind could already tell her who was in the photograph – it wasn't difficult to figure out.

"You've found more photos of him?"

Her neck turned to her side as she saw her closet friend of all standing before her. Melina stepped closer and offered her hand for her back. Maryse looked back down at the photo, "Remember what I told you this night?" With her right hand, the blonde displayed the photo.

"I know that's from college but I'm not sure what you told me – you've told me plenty of things in college."

She sucked her lips. The photo came back to her and she took her finger over Ted, circling his head, "This was a special night," She continued; her voice got much more groggier and lower, "This was a really special night; it was the night I knew that I wanted to spend my entire life with Ted."

Melina's immediate thought had to be that Maryse was going to have another one of her breakdowns – ones that would happen abruptly. Offering a seat on her bed, the Latina guided the beautiful blonde onto her bed.

Melina's memory recovered and it fit into the puzzle she was just trying to put together, "Now I'm beginning to remember. It was like two in the morning and you came running into our dorm room and you kept jumping and screaming. I nearly tossed a pillow at you because I had a history test the next morning."

"Am I ever going to let go of him? I mean, that night – I said something I knew was true. It's exactly what I would have wanted but I'm not going to get it and I don't think I'm ever going to be able to let it go."

A fresh manicured hand came over and acquired the photo that was resting in her hand, "You can begin by doing this. Eliminate the reminders of him – it's a step into letting everything go."

Melina hoisted up her body, to a box that was resting on Maryse's drawers. Opening the flaps up, she placed the photo on the top of the box and shut the flaps, "It's going to have to go honey."

The top of her teeth pushed down on her bottom lip. She didn't want the photograph to go.

"Melina!" A high pitched noise ruptured through the room. Kelly was yelling, "Can you come over here? I need you to give me a hand."

"I'll be right there," Barked back Melina and her eyes went back to the blonde, "Go through a few more things because Gail went to go get the truck. We're putting this in her basement and her landlord is supposed to chuck it all away," And soon afterwards, the Latina exited the room with empty hands.

With Melina absent from the area, it was fair then when Maryse perceived something that remained in the room; the very box that held the photo of Ted and herself.

After hurrying to the entrance of her bedroom, Maryse peaked out and saw Melina preoccupied with Kelly in another room – far enough from her own. Her hand made her way to the box, opened it up and took back the picture that was inside. Her eyes crashed upon Ted's stunning features. His eyes glistened through the photo, his smile etched into her heart and his voice spoke to her – she could hear him saying _make this go on forever _and it had touched her right in her heart.

Striding over to the drawer, she positioned the photo down on her garments and bolted the drawer shut. Once the drawer had been shut, she pressed her back against the drawer, trying to conceal the object. It wasn't too long until she twisted right back around, undone the drawer and smiled. There he was.

She understood why her friends were undertaking all of this. They recognized the agony she was displaying and they believed that getting liberated of Ted would take away the pain. This was removing some pain but this all made her think even more about him.

She wondered. Did she really want to let go of him? Her heart wasn't ready. Her mind wasn't ready. She even said those words that very night – Ted is the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. Maybe that wish she made on that star that night wasn't even a star? What if Ted and her were never meant to be? What if – What if she's not supposed to let go forever? What if she still holds a part of him in her heart? Is that okay?

Is that not right? Then what was right? The only remote thing that was right to her was Ted – but the right did the wrong and you can't change the wrong back to the right.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 4 completed!  
Honestly, i'm really happy with the turn out for this chapter.  
Writing the first part was a joy to write.  
Now, is Maryse ready to move on or is she still holding onto Ted? What is next for the Blonde?  
Thanks for reading everyone and please review! Gracias! ;)


	5. Seeing is Believing

**You Lost Me**

_Chapter Five _- Seeing is Believing

That Friday afternoon Maryse Ouellet found herself in the most beautiful part of New York City – Central Park.

The breezy winds blew along with grassy fields being occupied by several other individuals and the bright November sun provided some relief from the cool air that flew into the city. Since it happened to be a Friday afternoon, she'd token the day off and decided to spend some quality time with herself and a novel she had just purchased.

Hiking through the field, a pleasant and empty spot remained for her occupation. Stretching out her sky blue towel, Maryse seated herself. A light jazz music with a mixture of birds chirping on the nearby tree branches brought an enjoyable aura to the whole scene.

Starring out into the distance, everything about this place was peaceful. Though it was slightly noisy it had made it much more peaceful as odd as it sounds.

Maryse's mind needed some harmony. Her mind had been such a broad apocalyptic nightmare that was never ending but finally things seemed to be altering. Some time spent alone would be well needed now. Her primped finger nails opened up a few pages of the novel she'd purchase.

A Lion's lust it was called – a drama and suspense about a man who had a sex addiction but after meeting one woman, it all begins to change for him; for the better of course. It had stood out to Maryse and that's what brought her to deciding to purchase it and give the book a chance. After coming through a few blank pages, she noticed the dedication of this book was to a person close to the author. _To Ted._

_You've got to be kidding me. _Yet another reminder of him was in this book, the very first few pages too. Her eyes traveled to the back of her skull when reading the lines. He seemed to be everywhere for her. So much for the whole peaceful afternoon alone with a nice book.

Quickly, a red and brown colored object came flying in the direction of Maryse. The object landed right in her lap, hitting the book right off her lap and allowing a sharp and quick yelped through her lips. _Who's the idiot who tossed this rugged thing?_

"Sorry!"

Once the voice echoed through her eardrum, Maryse stood right up hugging the football in her hands. Her eyes traveled forward to a larger individual, dressed in a pair of faded dark jeans and a white t-shirt. His sunlight blonde hair was styled in a Mohawk typed way and for Maryse, it did look really nice on him.

"You've got a good catch, let me tell you that," Said the man once he was getting close enough to her, "I think the New York Giants could use someone with a catch like that. The team is completely falling apart this year.

Maryse offered a sneer, "Well, I was offered a five year contract with them but unfortunately, I got stuck with a silly little secretary job," The bright sun provided so much blockage that she had yet to get a glimpse of his face.

When near enough, Maryse could identify who he was.

"Oh my God, Jack – is that you?"

Welcome, Jack Swagger. The tall man wasn't a stranger to Maryse's life. Both were actually former classmates back in college – sitting next to one another in their junior year English course. His humor would provide a bit of relief to the heinous and boring lecture of her professor. Not only was he funny but athletic. In College, he was on the track team competing in numerous amounts of events.

To see him again was definitely surprising. Last she heard from him i.e Social Networking, she'd heard he was living somewhere in Florida so to say the least – it was a bit surprising to see him here.

"Maryse Ouellet – I thought I'd never see the day you'd ever catch a football in your life," Of course, what would Jack have been without his jokes? "How the hell are you? I haven't seen you in like a good four years."

"Classic Jack Swagger – acting like a complete idiot. You haven't changed one bit," Giggled the tiny little blonde, "I'm actually doing pretty well. How about you? What are you doing back in the city?"

"It's a free country – I think I'm allowed to live wherever I'd like too. But all joking aside, West Palm Beach was getting a little too stale. I needed a change so I figured why not come back to New York for a while so that brings me here, in central park with my football in your hands."

In the jolt of the second, she pushed his football into his sternum harshly, "Don't try and humor me now. You nearly killed me with your stupid football, remember?"

"Still the same old bit-" Her eyebrow was raised, waiting for him to complete his interesting phrase, "I wasn't going to say bitch. You were never a bitch. Bitch shouldn't even be in the vocabulary with your name. It just won't go."

"Funny – I always wonder why you never became a comedian or actor. You'd so such a wonderful acting job."

"Let me make it up to you," He cooed softly, "How about, since I'm back in town and we haven't seen each other in a while, we head out to dinner tomorrow night? You know, we can catch up and all. You can figure out what has been happening in my wonderful life and I'll figure out what happened in your ever so thrilling life – deal?"

What harm could be done? It's just catching up and it would benefit her more than anything. Her mind needs some sort of occupancy – not with grief but with some laughter and joy. It was something she had been missing in her life for quite some time now.

"Dinner sounds nice," With a pen, she pulled his hand and wrote it on his palm, "Text me your number and send me details on where I should meet you and no jokes – I remember when you took all of us out one night for my twenty first birthday and it was Chuckie Cheese. I'm not interested in that."

With his hands, he gestured her to relax, "Listen, I'm a changed person. I'm not jokester Jack Swagger. I'm mature and grown. I don't go around and say farts and boobies all the time."

"Really?" His statement was difficult to believe but she supposed he might have changed. Anyone could change over a lot of time.

"Whoa, check out the boobies on her," His eyes were drawn to the attention of a young female walking by him, with her cleavage popping out – and soon his eyes would be popping out along with it.

"Oh yes Jack," The sarcasm was clear in her tone, "I think if I looked up maturity in the dictionary, a huge picture of you would be right there," Though he was a bit foolish, it managed to put a smile across her lips – something she hadn't been able to do in a long time.

* * *

For Ted, walking through the park would always be a pleasant experience – but not today.

With Mickie barking into his ear on his cell phone, he couldn't exactly have his experience that he had wished to have. A minor mistake was made in Mickie's request for Ted and now he was suffering the consequences over something so silly.

"_Ted, you have to get the green ones. My sisters don't like the yellow squash and I need you to get some toilet paper too. We don't have anything_," Said Mickie James on the other line, "_And stop by at some bakery – they like cheesecake_."

"Anything else for your sisters, like maybe we can send them a limo to pick them up at their apartments and hey, I'll pick up a red carpet so when they walk into our apartment, I can pull it out and give them the proper treatment they truly deserve."

If it hadn't been know, Ted wasn't too fond of Mickie's sisters, Kim and Holly. Shocking it was on how different the two of them were from their older sister. Absolutely nothing like her but much more worse even with the fact they are only three years apart. Dinner was planned for the two of them, along with Ted and Mickie. If Ted only had a gun, he'd put himself out of this whole misery.

Since moving on with Mickie, Ted hasn't had a lavish life but one he could tolerate. Cody and Randy ran by earlier with the last of his things from Maryse – who he hadn't seen since their encounter at a coffee shop a few weeks ago.

Of course – he felt bad. He felt absolutely terrible about what had happened between the two of them. If there's a terrible thing to do to someone, it was to cheat on them. The image of Maryse's face – when he had seen Mickie and himself – would forever be etched in his mind. He'd hurt her like no one else before. Physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain he had put her through that day – on their wedding day.

Now, the past was the past. Tomorrow would be a new day and Ted can't change yesterday – as much as he wanted to. His heart was now with Mickie, though a part would always be with Maryse. It would never be returned.

The chaos that erupted on their wedding day changed their lives. Ted no longer stayed in touch with Melina, Gail or Kelly – just the guys, who decided to remain with him and as for Mickie, the girls never wanted to see her again. After what had happened, everything was completely ruined – especially their relationship.

And for Ted, what didn't change? He went from being engaged to sleeping with his fiancé's friend – which was his entire fault but how could you control your feelings? If you didn't feel that way anymore, you move on but not the way he did it. His was too cruel. Mickie was Maryse's friend and unfortunately, that's the one he had feel for but what could you do? You can't control your heart; your heart controls you.

"_Enough with the jokes about my sisters – I know you aren't their biggest fans but they are my sisters; they're family and it's the nice thing to do so just do this for me_."

"What I don't get is when your sisters come, they get treated like queens, but my sister comes and you won't even let them come in our apartment. Does that make any sense to you at all?" Growled Ted onto the phone.

"_First, it's my apartment – not ours – and my sisters have done a lot for me_."

"And mine haven't?"

While the argument endured further, Ted spaced out. It was the decision made by him to just stop listening. There would be a perfectly good reason for him to stop listening once his eyes had laid on her.

Maryse was here.

Just like on the first day he'd lay eyes on her, his lips formed a smile. Happiness was her; not on the phone with Mickie as she shouted away.

His return to reality was a brutal one when his eyes titled toward his left and saw an individual talking to Maryse. He was making her laugh, the way he once would make her laugh. He made her smile, the way he had once made her smile. But he wasn't breaking her heart like he did before.

It was killing him. There she stood, looking gorgeous and a smile printed over her lips and he was left alone to watch. _Wow, she's moving on. She's actually moving on?_

"_Ted! Ted! Are you.._"

His finger pressed the end button, finishing the call he had with Mickie. His mind focused on what he was witnessing – something he thought wouldn't happen this soon.

Not baring to watch this any longer, he stumbled out of the park and he didn't have the intention of going home – well, according to Mickie, her home but somewhere different where he could just relieve his stress and dump his worries at the doors.

It was then when he called up a taxi, got in and requested some advice, "Any good strips bars around here?"

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you all think? Reviews are appreciated!  
Last update for the next few weeks - going away. Don't miss me now ;)


	6. A Toast to

**You Lost Me**

_Chapter Six _- A Toast to...

Was this a date? Perhaps it was. Old friends getting together for some dinner isn't a date? It's just a get together or something. Nothing special or romantic; just using the time to catch up – that's what old friends do.

Seated beside a window side table in the middle of Chelsea, Maryse patiently remained seated waiting for Jack to drag his feet through the door. It was just a dinner, to catch up with an old friend. Clearly, it wasn't a date. Last she heard, Jack was dating a former cheerleader for school named Tiffany and thanks to social networking, she heard the two were serious.

But even though she believed that it was just a get together, it hadn't stopped her from pulling out a one shoulder gray dress. A chance to feel glammed up and beautiful was rare and it was a chance she had to take. Plus, she loved it. Feeling good about oneself rarely came by for Maryse since it had all happened.

The clock ticked – and no sign of Jack. The candle on the table was slowly burning out. She'd feel pathetic if he wouldn't show up. The surrounding people would think she had been stood up. That could be the worst thing to happen.

Luckily, no need for that tonight – she'd just caught him by the corner of his eye walking right through the glass doors. His head twirled from one side to the other, before he was caught by her waving hand in the process. His lips flared up in the form of a smile before he had token his rightful spot on the seat opposite of her.

"You're late," Leaning back into the chair, her arms crossed and stared firmly at the blonde haired, blue eyed man, "The excuse better be good."

"Oh Mrs. Ouellet – my apologies for being late. Honestly, I had forgotten how impatient you get. You seem to forget the traffic in New York around eight in the evening. Next time, I'll take my helicopter," The sarcastic comments weren't rolling well with Maryse but Jack knew – in fact, he liked it, "Or perhaps I can take the private jet. Oh wait; mine is currently being fitted for brand new leather lining. Again, forgive me for being so late."

Her hand wrapped around her wine glass and sipped on it slowly, taking in the sweet but smooth taste to the wine, "I hope you don't mind. I already ordered a bottle of wine. Waiting for you got me a little thirsty."

Taking the bottle into his hand, Jack noticed that more than eighty percent of the bottle had been emptied. Time for another remark from Jack Swagger, "If you keep on drinking at this pace, you'll be saying – Hi, I'm Maryse and I'm an alcoholic – faster than Lindsay's stay in jail."

"I'm not that bad. I just had a glass or two –"

"Well, was each glass filled to the top?" His comment was met with an eye roll, while he laughed and continued, "We're here to catch up – so why don't we do just that. Let me know what's been going on Maryse. What's new with you and Ted, how's Ted going? I heard about you two getting married," His eyes went down to her ring finger to see nothing, "Or you didn't."

Taking a large sigh, the blonde raked her fingers through her hair, pushing it to the side. The story would be told regardless.

"We broke up – he…he," Difficulty in admitting the truth was made known. An aching sigh later, it all came out, "He cheated on me. So yeah, we're not together anymore."

Upsetting it was – her mind had been placed into some time machine and traveled backwards in time to the day. His lips on hers, her heart breaking and knowing her life would be completely different brought the rise in liquid to her eyes. A tear began to trickle out but she managed to catch it and wipe it away.

_Stay strong_. Elevating her head forward, her frazzled face turned into more of a blank one, "I really don't like talking about it so I'm just going to stop."

"No, I understand how you feel," If her secret was being revealed, why not throw his into the mix as well, "Tiffany broke up with me a few months ago."

"Sorry Jack."

"No need to apologize. I've somewhat dealt with it. This guy named Drew apparently swept her off her feet and here I thought I was the one who did that. So she ended everything with me and all I know is that she's somewhere in Houston with him. Sometimes love isn't always what you think."

She nodded, "Shall we toast to that?" Taking in her wine glass, raising it up into the air, "To love being not always what one should think it is?"

As he took his, he smiled, "And to catching up with some old friends."

* * *

For a change, Ted enjoyed being able to go out and enjoy a nice comfortable dinner. Now with the whole Maryse part passed them, he was now able to do that. A table for two, beside the window – on one end was he and on the other was Mickie, looking delicately through the menu, trying to decide what she could order this evening.

"The salmon is looking rather delicious right now but I have a feeling the filet mignon with creamed spinach is more filling," Decisions, decisions, "It's so hard to decide. What about you? I have a feeling your yearning for the lobster ravioli. I made it once and you liked it."

"It's just good to finally get out you know," Ted mumbled on, thinking how wonderful the evening would go, "I just want to enjoy this. I could eat from the garbage but as long as it's out in some wonderful restaurant, I could care less."

Of course the two were on some good terms but not really. Mickie knew Ted seemed a bit upset and she figured why, "I know you've been tensed as of late. I feel like it's been my fault a bit. Like the whole sister thing, I'm sorry. That's just how I get when my sisters come and I'm sorry for that. I don't want to create any kind of problems."

Tense? He didn't know how to describe how he's been feeling but it's been a mixture of Mickie's problems, his own and seeing Maryse that day, a few days ago. To think that she's been moving on really hit him below the belt and sure, Mickie's sisters are certainly annoying but she wasn't going to let that stop him from having a nice evening with Mickie.

"It's not you – I may not be the biggest fans of your sisters but it's fine. I've dealt with it and when you're in a relationship, you've got to make some sacrifices. It's only natural."

Her lips shaped into a smile, "I'm glad we can move past that and your family is more than welcome. A bum on the street is more welcome – well, maybe not a bum but you get the picture right?"

"Maybe we could get a bottle of wine? Just to celebrate – well, I don't know what to celebrate."

"How about we celebrate moving on or to a new found happiness?" Proposed Mickie, "I didn't get a promotion at work, neither did you so what else can we toast too?"

Getting the waiter's attention, Ted calmly asked, "If you don't mine, could you get us a bottle of pinot griot?"

"My apologies sir but we just gave away the last bottle we had to the couple over there. Could I get you something else? Perhaps a Chardonnay?"

Ted's eyes traveled across the room, locating the couple that the waiter had just pointed too and it happened to be Maryse – along with her date of the evening Jack Swagger. He felt a bullet crash into his chest seeing the pair, laughing and conversing away. It was the happiest that Ted has seen Maryse in such a long time. Last time, she runs in tears while this time, she'd laugh away into tears.

He could feel the pain recollecting into his body. Mickie looked over to him and could see the stern look positioned over his face. Something was certainly incorrect here.

_Pop when the cork of champagne, that Maryse had the pleasure of pouring into Ted's glass, along with his sister Lauren, Mother and Father, Mr. and Mrs. DiBiase. Months prior to their expected wedding date, Maryse organized a dinner for the family, that she'd soon be a part of and was simply thrilled she'd not only gain a husband, but a sister in law she could call a friend, a mother in law and a father in law._

_The smell of the chicken seeped into the dining room, traveled through their noses and they all ahhed in a content sense. Something certainly smelled delicious and it was being begged to come out of the kitchen. _

_Lauren was the first to say something sweet about the dinner, "Maryse, are you sure there isn't a whole restaurant crew in there making dinner because it smells extremely delicious. I can't wait to just get a bite of whatever you are cooking."_

"_Yeah, I have a restaurant crew. It's called my two hands and the oven," Maryse took a pleasant smell of what was coming out of the kitchen, "And I think it's just about ready. I shall go check on it and hopefully bring it out."_

_Leaving the bottle on the table, Maryse departed the room and was hard at work back in the kitchen. Mrs. DiBiase was the first to say something about Maryse, "I'm telling you, I'm so looking forward to thanksgiving this year – especially if Maryse is cooking. She'd put Martha Stewart to shame."_

"_And whatever she put in that bread she made – now that was good," Mr. DiBiase complimented, "She and your mother should trade places so I could get a good meal for once."_

_Looking over, Mrs. DiBiase didn't looked pleased, "What? My carousel isn't good enough for you or those chicken cutlets I make? It's not good enough for Mr. King DiBiase – excuse me!"_

_Lauren and Ted chattered up in laughter and Lauren, who was seating that the corner of Ted, took a hold of his hand and said, "You've certainly got an amazing girl, I hope you know that. Don't you lose her now."_

"_I promise, I won't ever lose her."_

And that didn't work out. The two were know on opposite sides of the restaurants, eating with two different people. Certainly, nothing went as according to plan as anyone really wanted.

"Ted, is there something wrong? The waiter wants to know if you'd like another bottle," Mickie snapped him out of his trance, "Hello Ted?"

"You know, I think I'm going to pass on the wine… and dinner too. I can't do dinner either. I think I need to go," Taking his napkin; he left it beside the table and exited through the nearest door. Mickie grew angry on how he could just run out of here without her.

Ted crossed over to the street and turned back around. Mickie was alone and Maryse and Jack continued to have a wonderful time with one another. As the pellets of rain came down, it crashed onto his hair, coming down his skull. Now he felt a part of him was really gone. A part of him has disappeared.

Maryse was now officially gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Not certainly my most favorite chapter - more like a filler chapter.  
But Maryse is moving on? Yes or No? Ted has his regrets. So much more to happen.  
First, thank you to all my loyal reviewers. It's so greatly appericated :)  
Thanks for reading. Take care everyone :) xxxx


	7. An Opportunity Rises

**You Lost Me**

_Chapter Seven _- An Opportunity Rises

"I need to have the new winter catalogue on my desk before the day is over. Rosa, it's really important."

For the first time in about a month, Maryse had officially been right back at her feet and the center of the fashion world, of course. Being a designer wasn't easy as the task required time and patience – but Maryse was slowly was losing that.

"Did you hear me or should I say it louder or maybe another fifteen times to get it through your weave infected head?"

With such force, Maryse smashed the phone right back down. Stressed? No, she wasn't. Annoyed out of her mind? That's the answer. Raking her fingernails through the silky blonde hair of her, Maryse's let out a deep sigh. As much as she loved what she was doing, it absolutely drove her crazy and being as it was her 6th day back here, the whole place was a catastrophe. Nothing was in order, beginning with her assistant Rosa who wasn't providing much help on her way back.

Falling back onto her chair, her phone began to ring sporadically and expecting it be Rosa, he answered it in the most unpleasant way, "What is Rosa? What else did you manage to screw up?"

" – Maryse, it's not Rosa; It's Mrs. Guerrero – your boss."

"-Ohh! Hello Vickie – didn't know you were back from Mexico? How was it? Did you have fun in the sun?"

"It was a wonderful trip and it's also great to have you back. I almost thought you were never going to come back, which I'm still so sorry about but I love how you back – this place certainly wasn't the same without you!"

"It's just great to be back – if your calling about the winter catalogues, Rosa's getting the files for me on and I should get everything done before the days' over…"

Vickie's phone call had nothing to do about the catalogue but about an opportunity for Maryse, Vickie would love to give to Maryse, "I'm not calling about that – take your time with it okay? It's not due out until the twenty of the month so it's okay. I'm really calling you about asking about how feel about Paris? Being there so many times, I've loved every moment of it and I'd like to see how you felt about it."

_Paris? Where's she going with this? _Sliding up the seat, she leaned up on the desk and smiled, "So where is this going Vickie? What's this talk about Paris?"

"As we do every year, we take part in a special fashion show in Paris in December and we need a coordinator and seeing that Jillian has left us earlier this month, we have no one to help out our girls so I was hoping you'd like to do it? What do you say?"

Stunned out of her mind, she couldn't get to a selection of words to describe how she was feeling. Happy, excited, thrilled? How could she mash it up all together? Only one way possible – Maryse croaked out a joyous scream that could have been heard all throughout the offices and of course, Vickie began to lose some hearing in her ear.

"Okay, so that's a yes – I'll speak to you later."

Once hanging up the phone on Vickie, Maryse continued out her rampage of screaming and eventually Rosa came in, being greeted by the screaming and taking it in a different light from how Maryse was taking it.

"I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to lie to you about the files!"

"What? I'm just screaming because I'm going to Paris, now what about these files?"

"Oh the files - yes the files. Hmm, they are on their way so you just keep on celebrating and I'll just go get them but it may take an hour or two or like five," Quickly shutting the door, Rosa backed up against the door, letting out a sigh, "Okay, let's retract a little Rosa – where did you leave the files?"

* * *

"So you're going where?"

Normally, it would either Melina, Gail or Kelly that Maryse would feed the news too but none of the three answered their phones nor any texts she had sent him but luckily there was one guy who was willing to listen – he didn't have much of a choice anyway since he had just shown up right in front of her door only to return a few things but ended up getting lectured on her brand new news, which he could digest in one serving.

"Paris – Paris as in the Paris in France? They speak French and have the Eiffel tower? Does that ring a bell Jack at all?"

"OH!" Said Jack in excitement, only for him to turn it around and at absolutely unexcited, "Nope – nothing."

He fell it a fit of laughter and Maryse was not amused with it, "Okay Jack – Maryse is not amused by your bullshit okay? I got this chance to help work a fashion show in Paris, right around Christmas time but the only bad thing about it is that I won't be here for Christmas."

Every good thing had a bad side to it and Jack knew about it as he was fixing up some penne vodka for himself and Maryse, "New York is always the city to be in for Christmas – it's like, New York represents Christmas! It's going to suck not having you around frenchie but at least I won't have to deal with the surprise meetings at your house where I get stuck cooking for you."

"Shut up – you're a chef so you should love this."

"I love cooking for money. All you give me is this news about Paris, what's in it for me?"

"Can't you just be happy for me? That's better than money."

"Oh yes!" His overtop expression had said it all to Maryse, "Poor little Jack just wanted to give back some of your things and now he's stuck here cooking you dinner since you'd obviously burn the kitchen down if you decided to cook, am I right?"

"I never burned down the kitchen."

Jack went down the pathway called memory lane, bring forward one of Maryse's cooking experiences, "Remember last week when you came over and you said you were going to cook me penne vodka and you wanted vodka and you tossed in tequila?"

"Hey – it was patron so they can get mixed up, you know! They are the same color," Said Maryse in her defense.

"Oh and yeah they have the completely same label with the same name – the vodka label was red and the patron label was green and they both clearly stated which was with. How could you get that wrong? My poor kitchen almost was set ablaze thanks to you."

Of course, her past experience wasn't well enough but she'd sure find a time where she did do something right, "Oh, remember when I made you that Rice and steak? And if I'm correct, you said that was the best steak you've ever had and you'd kill to have another bite of it!"

"And if I'm correct," Jack stopped what he was doing, looking at Maryse, "I found the bags from the steakhouse down the street when you ordered it and passed it on as your own?"

Her arms folded up, posing up against the kitchen counter and she said, "I'm going to find something."

"Well, you find something out – I'll probably be sleeping on your couch tonight seeing as that will take a long time."

* * *

Returning home from his long day, Ted could be only greeted by the sweet smell of the food being cooked up in the kitchen. Dropping his briefcase beside the door, Ted entered the kitchen to find Mickie standing before the stove as her hand delicately maneuvered a spoon that was cooking up there dinner.

Dressed in his business attire, he quickly came behind Mickie and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "So what's cooking today? Whatever it is, it looks really good."

"Just some fish."

Ted had a set of news involving him of course and it did involve Mickie. He pulled her aside and Mickie looked at him, feeling a bit worried, "Can I talk to you about something? It's kind of important."

"What's going on?"

He didn't have any other way to put this so it might as well just speak the truth, "Okay, so my boss called me in today at work and he asked me if I could do something for him, in about a month's time. The company is doing some business in Paris and they need to finish the deal before the New Year so I'm heading to Paris in December."

"That sounds fine. When are you going in December?"

"That's the problem," Ted said, "I'd be leaving December 20th and I won't be back until the New Year."

It really did hurt her to see that Ted wouldn't be here for Christmas or the New Year. It would have been their first holiday together and she wanted it to be very special but since now she'll be in another country, what was she to do? She didn't want to seem unsupportive or come across as a bitch but she wanted him to go since it was a wonderful opportunity, "As much as I hate that you're going during Christmas and the New Year, I want to be supportive and everything so go. We can celebrate every time and this chance doesn't come around often to you."

"Really?"

"Of course – you love your job and I can't take that away from you."

"Thanks," He leaned in and planted a sweet kiss against her lips, "I promise, once I get back I'll take a week off and we'll go somewhere and have our own Christmas? How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful."

* * *

**A/N: **Another Chapter done - sorry for the wait.  
The story is only getting interesting and i think it should go up to the 15 chapter mark i believe - maybe 16.  
Please be generous and leave a review :)

QUICK NOTE: Excepting one shot requests on WWE pairings, even if i dislike a certain wrestler/diva, i'll still write it. Either PM with a pairing (you may send more than 1 but i'll only choose one) and leave it in a review. Thank you :)


	8. Don't Look Now

**You Lost Me**

_Chapter Eight _- Don't Look Now

It was a Tuesday afternoon, the snow was falling on the big apple and Maryse was only getting closer and closer to the big day – Paris was waiting for her.

With the afternoon free, Maryse along with some help from Jack, began to pack up a bundle of clothes she'd need to take along with her to Paris. Her wardrobe was a cluttering mess as some of her most prized possessions laid around the room in a complete mess. With all the pressure of making a good impression on this trip was her main priority, she hadn't had any time for herself nor anyone else. She'd spend Friday nights home while everyone spent them at a local bar or club. But not Maryse, she needed to plan her trip.

The downside to it all was spending Christmas away from New York and in a completely different place to spend one wonderful holiday alone. Her eyes peeled over to Jack, who was looking through her drawer to locate clothing she had requested of him.

"Having fun going through my underwear drawer?" Jack paused when Maryse asked the question, "The drawer you should be looking into is the one on the far left but thanks for panty raid. Now you know I love Victoria's Secret."

"I was not like doing it on purpose…" Who was he kidding right about now? Certainly not Maryse nor himself, "Okay maybe a little bit but trust me, in college me and the guys would constantly raid your underwear drawer – even putting one on the head of that statue in the courtyard."

"That's was you?"

The shrilling voice of Maryse's rang through his ears and when turning around, he could see the upset look on her face and that's when he thought back, "Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to say that. My bad, Maryse."

"Just grab everything in that drawer I left in there and toss it onto my bed. I'll organize what I will take with me."

Doing as he was originally told, Jack opened up the correct drawer and began to remove the clothing he had located inside the drawer. As he would place the garments onto her bed, a photograph fell out of the drawer. It would gently flow downward and eventually hit the ground. Jack bent forward, peeling the photo off the ground and to see two familiar faces in the photograph. A smile glowed off the female and the male remained content as well. He knew exactly what this could have meant.

Maryse twisted her body to find Jack remaining still, "Oh god, are you still browsing through my underwear drawer? What did I say about that Jack Swagger?"

Quickly coming out of his daze, Jack stuck the picture back into the drawer and shut it, "No, it was nothing. I just got rid of everything in here," He was acting like he was rather alarmed or disturbed, something wasn't right, "I'm just going to use the bathroom quickly, okay?" He stuttered his words and eventually exited the room as quickly as possible and Maryse could feel that he may be angry.

Maryse walked over to the drawer once she heard the bathroom door shut. Pulling open the empty drawer, she looked over and noticed that she had left a photograph in here. A specific photograph of her and another individual that Melina, her very best friend, even asked her to remove but she didn't.

_"You've found more photos of him?"_

_Her neck turned to her side as she saw her closet friend of all standing before her. Melina stepped closer and offered her hand for her back. Maryse looked back down at the photo, "Remember what I told you this night?" With her right hand, the blonde displayed the photo._

_"I know that's from college but I'm not sure what you told me – you've told me plenty of things in college."_

_She sucked her lips. The photo came back to her and she took her finger over Ted, circling his head, "This was a special night," She continued; her voice got much more groggier and lower, "This was a really special night; it was the night I knew that I wanted to spend my entire life with Ted."_

_Melina's immediate thought had to be that Maryse was going to have another one of her breakdowns – ones that would happen abruptly. Offering a seat on her bed, the Latina guided the beautiful blonde onto her bed._

_Melina's memory recovered and it fit into the puzzle she was just trying to put together, "Now I'm beginning to remember. It was like two in the morning and you came running into our dorm room and you kept jumping and screaming. I nearly tossed a pillow at you because I had a history test the next morning."_

_"Am I ever going to let go of him? I mean, that night – I said something I knew was true. It's exactly what I would have wanted but I'm not going to get it and I don't think I'm ever going to be able to let it go."_

_A fresh manicured hand came over and acquired the photo that was resting in her hand, "You can begin by doing this. Eliminate the reminders of him – it's a step into letting everything go."_

_Melina hoisted up her body, to a box that was resting on Maryse's drawers. Opening the flaps up, she placed the photo on the top of the box and shut the flaps, "It's going to have to go honey."_

_The top of her teeth pushed down on her bottom lip. She didn't want the photograph to go._

_"Melina!" A high pitched noise ruptured through the room. Kelly was yelling, "Can you come over here? I need you to give me a hand."_

_"I'll be right there," Barked back Melina and her eyes went back to the blonde, "Go through a few more things because Gail went to go get the truck. We're putting this in her basement and her landlord is supposed to chuck it all away," And soon afterwards, the Latina exited the room with empty hands._

_With Melina absent from the area, it was fair then when Maryse perceived something that remained in the room; the very box that held the photo of Ted and herself._

_After hurrying to the entrance of her bedroom, Maryse peaked out and saw Melina preoccupied with Kelly in another room – far enough from her own. Her hand made her way to the box, opened it up and took back the picture that was inside. Her eyes crashed upon Ted's stunning features. His eyes glistened through the photo, his smile etched into her heart and his voice spoke to her – she could hear him saying __make this go on forever __and it had touched her right in her heart._

_Striding over to the drawer, she positioned the photo down on her garments and bolted the drawer shut. Once the drawer had been shut, she pressed her back against the drawer, trying to conceal the object. It wasn't too long until she twisted right back around, undone the drawer and smiled. There he was._

What confused her all along was why would Jack get so upset over this? What was there to be upset over since they were just friends?

In all honestly, she couldn't figure why he'd be upset about something like this but better to eliminate it so he wouldn't see it again. With her available hand, she'd open up her pocket and slide the photo into her pocket, hoping he won't have to see it again.

* * *

Laying in their bed that night, with only a few more nights until Ted would be leaving for Paris, Mickie stared out her window, watching as the snow would blanket the city of New York. Her thoughts rambled on and on about Ted leaving in a few days and what was so to expect – a Christmas with a boyfriend but she can't even spend it with him. What's the joy in that? Christmas is supposed to be a joyful experience with someone you love but their very first Christmas wouldn't be like that.

"Ted?"

Ted's eyes cracked open, looking drowsy as can be seeing that it was three in the morning and he had to be up in about four hours for another long day of work, "Mickie, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I'm worrying."

"What are you worrying about? Just go back to sleep and it will be fine."

"Can you not go to Paris?"

That's when his eyes were shot right open and he turned his body to face Mickie, "I don't understand – just a few weeks ago you were completely onboard with me going to Paris and now your backing out? What's the matter?"

"I just – I don't want you to go, especially during Christmas time. It's a time where we are supposed to be together. It's the holidays and our very first one to be exact as well."

He bothered him slightly that she was upset but he needed this and Ted had something else crawling up his sleeve, "I know but this is something I've got to do and I've got one big Christmas present you're really going to love – I'll be giving it to you really soon and it will make up for just about everything.

A smirk grew across her face once hearing the surprising news and little did Mickie know that the gift was hiding right before her – in Ted's nightstand where it will remain until future use.

* * *

**A/N: **Another Chapter done - almost one month an no update.  
Hope you all enjoy the chapter and after this, it's going to get a lot more interesting.  
So stay tuned and please Review :) Thank you.


	9. Goodbye New York, Hello Paris

**You Lost Me**

_Chapter Nine _- Goodbye New York, Hello Paris

The day had finally arrived. There she stood. Terminal 8, Air France flight 504 with nonstop service to Paris, France, ticket in hand reading seat 27A and a her pursue, with collections of fashion magazines, her iPod and some crossword puzzles to get her past the seven hour long flight. She was prepared – and thrilled at the same time.

In the middle of the terminal, she stood before the hundreds of other passengers flocking to reach their flight on schedule while there were some who watched their loved ones head through security. Some developed tears witnessing them leave and some others waved. Saying goodbye wasn't easy – saying goodbye to Gail, Melina and Kelly was hard as it was in her apartment but now she had to say goodbye to one more person – Jack, who was standing right before her. He'd kindly offered to be the one to drive her to the airport, since neither Gail nor any of the other ladies were good drivers.

Jack seemed a bit odd on the car – a little too quiet. The pair had been spending quite a lot of time with one another and have gotten closer along the way. Maryse could look up into Jack and see a humble human being with a heart of gold. Lucky she was to have a chance to really get to know him and make a lifelong friend out of him especially in her time of need being as this period of her life had been extremely difficult but that would soon change now that Paris lied in her horizon.

The awkward silence between the two had to be broken soon and Maryse decided to be the one to do that, "So, now that I'm leaving – have you got any plans for Christmas?"

"Just the family – spending Christmas with them and that's just about it."

His quick response and cold tone didn't provide Maryse with much comfort. His response could only mean that he was upset about something and she didn't have the slightest idea what it could be, "Is everything okay Jack? I keep getting this vibe that your upset about something and I have this feeling it could be me that your mad at."

He pursued his lips together and could only see himself holding the photo he had just a week ago – the picture Maryse hid in her drawer of Ted and herself. It bothered him. She said she had moved on but was she really moving on? Was it all just a joke?

"Yeah, something is bothering me," Revealed Jack, staring out into Maryse's eyes, "You're still in love with you ex-fiancé – that's what's bothering me."

_So that's why he ran out after seeing the picture? _Pausing for that moment, Maryse felt incredibly stupid. How could she have not plugged in the answer together? Why in the hell did it take this long just to figure this whole mess out? Idiot, she felt like one right about now.

"I'm not in love with Ted anymore. Ted and I are finished and we're never going to be with one another again. He's with Mickie and there is no one that we can ever be together because I don't even love him. Ted is in my past and he's going to stay right there," With some convincing, she stated what she believed was true and only hoped that he could find it in his heart to believe her.

He sternly watched the blonde as she revealed what seemed to be the truth and what other choice did he have? No other choice, "I just want to be sure. I know you've gotten so upset over all of it and I can't see you go through something like this all over again. I care about you too much to ever see you get hurt."

That little blub in her mind lite up and that's when she thought that Jack had some other motives in mind other than just that, "Jack, is there something you want to tell me?"

He's body went into a complete standstill after hearing Maryse mutter those words. He was at a dead end – what could he exactly answer to that? Was she ready for the truth? Could she handle the truth? So much lied on this all – their friendship, their bond, his heart and just about everything. Everything was at stake right about now. As much as he didn't want to do it, he had to. She needed to learn the truth.

"I like you."

She's heard those words plenty of times but this one was different. It came from someone she didn't expect, "You like me?"

"Yeah – I like you Maryse, I like you a lot. I just didn't want to say anything because I didn't know how'd you react or what it would do to our relationship? Then I thought you didn't like me because you were still into Ted. That's why I got upset when I saw his picture and been upset this whole time. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way –"

Interrupting his heartfelt confession, Maryse wrapped her hand around his skull and pulled him into a passionate kiss, one you'd see in a movie and felt that spark she'd wanted to feel for such a long time. It was back, the spark had returned after so long and she found it in the man named Jack Swagger. Pulling away slowly, Jack caught his breath while Maryse smiled up at the larger man.

"Guess what? I like you too," Maryse smiled as her eye caught the clock in the distance, seeing her flight was going to depart any moment now, "I've got to go if I'm interested in catching my flight. You be good and I'll see you in a few weeks okay?" One last time, she passed a quick kiss onto his lips and said, "I'll miss you."

And she'd begin to walk off into the distance, feeling that now she had something to come home to in a few weeks. Jack would be waiting for her no matter what.

* * *

"I can't believe this day is here – why did it have to come here so quickly?"

That was Mickie's response to having this dreaded day come, watching Ted board a flight to the most romantic city in the world – without her. The brunette eyed down Ted from head to toe, smiling down at his appearance and the duffel bag hanging off his shoulder. She didn't want him to go, she really didn't but she loved him enough to let him go and take this opportunity of a lifetime. You do crazy things for the people you love and this was certainly a crazy one indeed.

Ted looked down at his ticket and noticed the seating arrangement, "27B – looks like I am not getting a window seat. That sucks."

"Ted, do you understand that you're leaving me for almost two weeks? Missing Christmas and New Year's Eve with me? I feel like you don't care that you're leaving me for so long – I hope you're not thinking that this is some sort of little vacation because it certainly is not."

"Of course I am going to miss you," And that's when he thought of that perfect time to give her a little surprise, "I even have a surprise for you, if you're willing to hear it?" She nodded in excitement; Mickie just loved surprises but was she ready for this one? Ted dug into his pocket feeling up the circle shaped object and thought to himself if he was really ready to make this step with Mickie? Was he making the right decision or would this completely back fire right into his face? Was it to soon or should it have been done earlier? He was about to found out, once he pulled out the ring, "Mickie, will you marry me?"

Stunned – perfect words use to describe her reaction and soon she'd jump and scream out, "Yes! Yes! I will marry you," Taking her hand, she slipped the ring directly onto her ring finger and laid a kiss onto his lips, "Oh my god, I am getting married. I am actually getting married, we're getting married!"

"I thought this would be a great way to keep you happy while I was gone – you can begin to plan a wedding."

"I won't tell anyone yet until we decide to properly announce it but I am so happy. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and this beautiful ring you gave me, Ted – it's absolutely gorgeous and I love you – from the bottom of my heart."

She leaned into, kissing her new fiancé directly onto his lips. Ted pulled away realizing he had a flight to catch, "Listen, I am off to catch my flight. I'll call you when I land my future Mrs. DiBiase."

"I kind of like the way that sounds – Mrs. Dibiase or maybe Mrs. James – DiBiase. Both sound good but you call me when you land."

"Right away."

He shot one last smile to her and thought about his decision that he made while walking toward his gate. He could honestly tell himself it was the best decision. He had to move forward and concentrate on building a relationship with Mickie and this was the best step to take. Marriage looked to be the way he can get past Maryse and focus on his brand new life with Mickie.

Though it seemed a little rational, he felt great. He had finally reached the gate and handed the flight attendant his ticket. Taking a walk down the ramp, he was now excited for Paris. His career gave him an opportunity of a life time and he couldn't turn it down – though it had its negatives for being arranged around the holidays.

Making his way onto the plane, he was greeted by the flight attendants and was kindly directed to his seat where he would find something rather surprising.

"You're here?"

* * *

**A/N: **CLIFFHANGER? DUN DUN DUN! haha.  
Updating faster, extremely sick and right around my favorite Holiday, Thanksgiving.  
Hope you liked the update and please leave a review :)


	10. Seat 27A & 27B

**You Lost Me**

_Chapter Ten _- Seat 27A & 27B

"What are you doing in my seat?"

Seat 27B was taken, by an individual who seem to have an injured foot and had to remain here. He had yet to say anything, fearing the large individual until he brought up his explaination, "I'm sorry man – I've got a broken leg and I can't move it in my old seat and it gets crammed up so I took you seat because I need the extra space. Do you mind swapping our seats?"

Understanding, Ted nodded, "Yeah, it's no problem. Where's your seat?"

The man handed him over his ticket with the seat number 38A, "It's the last row and it's a window seat. Sorry man, I hope you understand – I can't move my leg that much."

"It's nothing – I actually wanted a window seat," Exchanging the tickets, Ted glanced down at his ticket, "Hope you get back on your feet soon."

"I hope so too."

As Ted walked back, eventually locating his seat – the injured man was about to be joined with another guest, a beautiful tall blonde that had just looked up around to find her seat right beside him, "Excuse me," She asked as she made her way through him, placing her bag onto her lap. Her eyes traveled down his leg, to see the cast, "What happened?"

"An icy New York sidewalk is what happened. That blizzard a week ago – someone didn't throw the salt onto the sidewalk and well, here I am with a broken leg in two places and on a flight to Paris to be with my family."

"Sorry to hear that, about your leg – Coming here, some of the roads were still icy and I almost crashed into a few trees. I hope Paris isn't a snowy mess like New York is."

_Attention passengers – we're about to disembark and begin to the runway. We're looking at a eight hour and 17 minute flight and currently the conditions in Paris is going to be a white one with some light snow falling and frigid temperatures._

"And I spoke too soon –"

The man offered a chuckle, "I'm Dan by the way," He introduced himself to the blonde, "Are you traveling to Paris for family as well? Your accent seems a little French."

"Maryse – oh and I'm not traveling to see any family. I'm off to run some business and throw some fashion shows. It's all business for my time in Paris and nothing else."

Digging through her bag, she had some trouble locating her magazine that she had packed to help accommodate her on the long flight but was in no luck. Eventually finding the magazine, something had slipped out of it and onto the lap of Dan, the man sitting beside him. He reached for it and handed to her, "You dropped this."

"Oh –" Not noticing what exactly it is, she reached over to see the photograph and Ted and herself that she apparently had in her bag. Overlooking the photo, it was the same photo that Jack was holding before but yet she still held onto it. Not knowing how it got in here, she smiled. Looking down onto Ted's face, she felt safe and dearly missed him. He had such an impact on her life and changed everything and couldn't find a way to let go as much as she wanted to. What was wrong with her? She was supposed to move forward but yet she continues to move backward.

"Boyfriend?"

"Well, he use to – I wish he still was mine though."

* * *

Even the air was different here, compared to how it was like in New York. You didn't feel the different pollutants crawl into your nose. It was just fresh and clean – the way it should be.

The crisp sun melted up the snow that lay on the ground but it wasn't going anywhere still, as the light snow continued to cast down a white blanket against the city. She loved it. Though she hates the mess in New York, something about it in Paris just made it seem so much sweeter. Normally, she'd attach negativity with her words for the snows but not with this, she liked it. Maybe it was because she was in France?

The Eiffel tower wasn't too far away from where she was standing as she began her journey into the hotel, which was decorated incredibly beautiful for the Christmas season. A huge Christmas tree was in the center, decorated from top to bottom and it glowed ever so beautifully. Finding her way over to the counter, she found the receptionist and kindly said, "Reservation under Maryse Ouellet."

Looking onto the computer screen, the hostess continued to look down the screen as Maryse's eyes traveled to a couple not to fair from her, looking very much in love. She missed the feeling of having someone hold her like that. They looked absolutely adorable with one another and that's when Maryse just wished she had someone here.

"Maryse – courtesy of your boss, she'd given you one of the deluxe suites we have available. Take the elevator to the twenty third floor and you'll be in Deluxe suite number 3. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

Just when Maryse had ran off to the elevator, another man came forward to the hostess and said, "I have a reservation under Ted DiBiase."

As the hostess went down the list, she'd soon discover his name among the list of people staying in the hotel, "Yes, Mr. DiBiase – we have you up in one of our deluxe suites courtesy of your boss who felt bad that you had to be here during Christmas, he kindly decided to get you one of our best rooms in the hotel."

"Thank you so much – I guess I should also thank him as well.

Handing over his key, she gave him the final bit of information, "Take the elevator up to the twenty third floor and you'll be staying in suite number 4. Enjoy your stay."

A smile accrued onto his face and he thought to himself, _perhaps this trip won't be as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Same Plane & Hotel? What are the chances?  
This is all going to lead to something and you must wait :)  
Thanks for reading and please leave a review.  
Take care xx !


	11. All This Time

**You Lost Me**

_Chapter Eleven _- All This Time

He certainly had it all.

From his bedroom, he could see the snow blanketing the city of Paris, making it impossible to see anything but lucky enough; he could still see the Eiffel tower standing tall not too far away. The streets were filled up with bright lights while the cold wind blew around some of the snow, as it was gently come crashing to the ground piling it up. The sound of a Christmas movie being played on his room's television eluded the room up as he continued to stare out the window on that Christmas Eve.

Everything just seemed so perfect but there was a downside to all of this; he was left all alone to spend this holiday.

With Mickie a couple of thousand miles away, he had just received a phone call wishing him a Merry Christmas from Mickie, his mother called not too long ago and now the leftovers of his Christmas Eve dinner remained devoured and into pieces on the tray it was pushed in on before, courtesy of the room service he ordered.

But even with this all, he still wasn't okay. All he could ever want couldn't be replaced with materialistic things.

That's when he began to think that maybe this trip was all a bad idea. His mind kept explaining to him how this was such a huge opportunity for him and he never really paid any attention to what he would lose from this all. He would lose the chance to be with family, people who cared about him and he'd be with Mickie, his fiancé. He began to doubt himself.

He'd receive a knock on the door causing his head to twist around, eyes directed to the door where the noise was first created. Placing down his drink on the night stand, he stepped forward to the door, looking through the peephole to see nothing there. Pulling the knob, the door opened up and there revealed to be a basket of Christmas goods neatly decorated inside including eggnog, chocolates and other Christmas orientated goods. He smiled, wondering if Mickie sent this but it wasn't until he noticed it was direct for penthouse suite four, not three, where he was currently staying.

Lifting up the basket, he traveled next door and stood before the door. Knocking gently, he waited patiently for any response from through the door. Not footsteps or sign of life so Ted opted to leave the basket before the guest's door. As he crept downward to place the basket down, the door suddenly opened and when he would get back to his feet, he'd be surprised to see who was standing right in front of him.

In a silky pink night gown that traveled down in the midst of her thighs, her hair remained positioned to her right side, looking as soft as when he would first see him, his eyes grew larger to see Maryse – standing right before him in Paris in the same exact hotel as him, right next door.

Token back from this all, she skipped a heartbeat. Lying right before her was her ex-fiance, stunned as well to see her, in front of her hotel room. It was stunning. Never in her right mind would she expect to see him standing right before her. Her heart began to race like it did when she first met him, first kissed and when he proposed. All of her emotions came rushing back.

Neither had said a word – they were both equally shocked as neither expected to be in the same city, especially one like Paris.

"M–Maryse?" Ted stuttered out through his lips, still in shock, "What – What are you doing here?"

No response from the blonde immediately until she began to take a few steps back. It was then she finally said something, his name, "Ted?"

"Yes, it's me Maryse – it's me."

He couldn't lie to himself. Happy, he felt happy to see her and she looked beautiful – even more so than ever. He would expect the same reaction coming from her, but he was greeted with a cold glare, "What the hell are you doing here? This is Paris, not New York – what are you doing here Ted?"

"I could ask you the same question," He simply answered, "Are you here alone?"

"Yes – I'm here alone. Are you here with Mickie?"

She'd probably be surprised by the answer he would give her, "No, I'm here alone too," He answered. It was then when he felt the guilt he had once before came crashing back. The image of Maryse's face on their wedding day where she was crying right before her, when she had discovered something that had broke her heart. It flooded his mind and now would be a time to let everything go, "Can I talk to you?"

Folding her arms up, her glare lightened up, "What are you going to tell me? How you're a backstabber and a cheater? Don't waste my time and tell me something I already know. My heart's been through enough."

"I know you've been through a lot – and so have i. I've had to deal with the guilt of what I did to you every day from that moment. Every morning, I'd think about what I did when I wake and when I'd go to sleep, I'd think about what I did. I know sorry isn't going to be enough but it's all I can do. I'm sorry Maryse," He'd softly say, "I'm really sorry."

Just as Maryse was going to say anything, Ted continued on, "And I ask myself, why did I do this all? What made me do this? Why would I do this to someone I love so much and still do? It doesn't make any sense to me and that's my own fault. I missed out on having something so special because of one night where I felt something that wasn't supposed to be. You don't have to forgive me, but I want you to know that I think about it every day and I'm sorry," Maryse frown for a moment as Ted turned to walk away, "Have a Merry Christmas."

The look in his eyes gleamed of remorse. He wasn't the same person he was before after this entire fall out. She couldn't lie to herself any longer – she was still in love with him. She never stopped loving him. She only didn't say it because it was what seemed to be normal – someone cheats one you, you hate them but she wasn't going to do that to herself. When you love someone so much, you don't let them get away, especially if they mean that much to you. Even with everything that had happened, her heart would only belong to him and no one else.

"Ted!" She managed to stop him from walking any longer and stopped him right before he was about to leave. Coming closer to him, she took a hold of his hand and looked right into his eyes, "Don't leave. I can't watch you leave."

Suddenly, her voice became much more raspier and difficult to speak for her, "I-I can't let you leave like this. We have been through too much for us to walk away from each other. I love you. I'm still in love with you and in fact, I never stopped loving you. You did something that's almost unforgiveable but even through that, I still loved you. That night we went up to the mountain, I knew I wanted to be with you forever and even know, I still do – I still do."

"But you shouldn't be with me. I don't deserve you – you deserve so much better than me."

"Ted, you're perfect for me. I've been a mess since this all started but you're the puzzle piece I am missing that makes me complete. A part of me left when you left and I want that back – I want that back with you."

She couldn't live without him. When you love someone so much, you simply cannot let them go no matter what they do. Ted's affair was of course a horrible thing for him to do but she can't let this get in the way of what her heart exactly wanted. The heart wants weird things and other may call Maryse an idiot for taking Ted back but it's what her heart wanted – it's what it always wanted and we can't keep them away from any longer.

Ted admits – he made a mistake. Probably the biggest mistake ever and it took him to see Maryse in person to discover that Mickie wasn't the right person for him – all along it was Maryse and it would always be Maryse and nobody else's and he couldn't control it. His heart was in control of this decision and it all led to Maryse and it couldn't have led to a much better person to have his heart.

"I just want you back – I want us back," Ted admitted, "I made a mistake that I can't take back. I've made so many mistakes but the best decision I've ever made was being with you and I want to be you with you again."

A smile eluded off her face and she waited for too long for this to happen. The two would slowly begin to pull in and eventually their lips would touch once again. Maryse's hands would travel up around his neck, deepening the kiss as Ted moved his hands down to her hips, tightening his hold.

It's how it should have always been from the start. This is how their life was supposed to pan out – with the two of them together.

Ted lifted Maryse up, not once separating their lips and taking her into her hotel room. He'd shut the door and take her into the bedroom where he'd gently continue to kiss her but it was then she pulled away for a moment, "Wait – Tell me this isn't a dream? Tell me this is it."

"This is far from a dream."

She'd smile right back at him before giving him yet another passionate kiss. Ted's hands would roam amongst her body, playing with the flimsy strap across her shoulders while Maryse tugged gently on the bottom of Ted's shirt, eventually stopping the kiss and removing his black shirt and tossing it onto the ground. Ted took full advantage and lifted Maryse up and placing her gently on the bed where he'd continue to leave kisses up and down her body. Once he'd come face to face to her, he muttered softly, "I love you."

And she couldn't help but agree and responded back with, "I love you too."

Locking lips once again, the snow outside continued to blanket the city on Christmas Eve while Ted and Maryse received the ultimate gifts – one another.

* * *

**A/N: **And we finally have a Teryse Reunion :) I'm pretty content with it and since it's all Christmas- like :)  
So there isn't much left to this story, about five chapters or so left.  
I have a one-shot request coming up soon - it's Cody/Kelly one so it should be up soon.  
Contemplating on possibly beginning a college fic based story after this one is completed - haven't decided yet but if it does happen, expect Teryse to be included since they are currently my favorite pairing :)  
Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.  
Thank you && Please Review  
Take care xx =)


	12. The White Christmas

**You Lost Me**

_Chapter Twelve _- The White Christmas

This feeling had finally traveled back to her. As her eyes peeled up the early Christmas morning, Maryse had locked herself in an embrace – her hand resting over Ted's chest. Remaining still for the moment, the thought of last night enlightened her mind. The sweet taste of Ted's lip against her still lingered in her mouth and the general feeling was wonderful. This was how it should have been from the start.

As their bodies laid side by side one another, covered by the thin silky sheets – Maryse could see the snow blanketing the city of Paris on this Christmas day. A white Christmas was rare in the city but luckily, they were granted with it.

Ted continued to peacefully sleep as Maryse pondered on this all. The idea of the two being in the same city as one another at the same time and having the same hotel rooms, right next to one another blew her mind away. Was it fate that had brought them together? Or was it pure coincidence? It didn't bother her because no matter what at the end of this all, she was able to slumber right beside him once again and wake up to him every morning.

Their clothes had remained scatter on the floor, the smell of sex enriched the room and the warmth the sheets and their bodies provided gave Maryse that wonderful feeling. This feeling – it was amazing. Their lives could transfer back to the way it should have always been. She couldn't help but smile about this all – it was the best Christmas gift she could have ever asked for.

The little groan escaped Ted's lips and awakened from his slumber. Once his orbs had full came open, his neck laid downward to see Maryse's eyes opened, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas too," Her finger gently played with against his chest, racing up and down his chest down to his toned abs as it would gently come up and down slowly, "It feels so amazing – the feeling of waking up with you, right here and on Christmas none the less. Life is officially perfect."

He smiled, as his hand traveled down her arm, feeling the soothing soft skin of hers that was glowing that early morning, "Couldn't ask for a better Christmas wish than this."

"Last night was just amazing – it continues to puzzle me how we were in the same city together and in the same hotel only a door away from each other. What brought us together in this city? There had to be a reason for all of this to happen."

"I rather not know about it – all I care is that I have you in my life again and I don't need anything or anyone else. We can finally have what we always wanted now. I love you too much to let you go again like I did before."

" – And I finally believe in it again. I finally believe that true love never really dies," Rising up from the bed, she looked in Ted's eyes and asked her the question she had found an answer too, "Do you believe in true love?"

It's certainly a question that had a complicated answer too it but Ted had to be honest, "What do you think true love really is? How'd you define it? Just two people who are madly in love with one another."

"I see it as something more than just two people in love. I see it as more than just love. It's a bond. It's this strong bond between two people that no matter where they go, what they do that person is still locked in with them. It's your love for them is so strong, it's forever in you. It will always be locked in you and I can say that you never left my mind or my heart with the time we spent apart. You always remained in that special place in my heart that I couldn't place anyone else but you there. That's how I'd describe true love – two people that no matter what are made to be with one another."

It was touching enough that he could smile, "I couldn't put it any more perfect than that," He leaned down, releasing a kiss down on her lips, "I love you more than anything in this world, you know that?"

Those words, how sweet it felt to hear them once again and knowing he meant it, "I love you too."

Turning over to him, her hand delicately held onto her cheek, caressing it gently before placing her lips onto his. His hands traveled around her body, pulling her closer into the kiss before he'd push her down on her back. For a brief moment, they stopped kissing and briefly stared at one another. He came downward once again, swooping her with another kiss on the lips. Maryse tenderly pulled him in with her hands, which had draped over his neck enjoying the moment they had been sharing.

Just as their moment had gotten to their climax, the phone in Maryse's room bean to ring. Ted had stopped what he was doing and rolled back to his side as Maryse reluctantly scooted over to pick up the ring phone, "Hello?"

"_Miss Ouellet, you're room service is being delivered. We have a wonderful breakfast meal for you prepare for you."_

"I'd like to make a change to that order – double that order," Looking over at Ted, she smirked, "I have a little company who'd like some breakfast as well and throw in a bottle of champagne as well. Thank you."

Placing the phone back down, she jumped right back on top of Ted, giving him a delightful kiss on his lips. It was there when she thought about how this situation would be handled, "Now, I know you've been with Mickie but I somewhat – well, I kissed someone before we came here and I know he developed feelings for me and all so right when I get back to New York, I needed to talk to him."

"Is it still Jack?"

Shocked, it was surprising that he knew it was, "Hold on just a moment, how do you know it was Jack?"

"I suppose I should tell you. I saw you in central Park a few months back and I saw him with you and I figured you were moving on and then I saw you a few nights after at some restaurant with him and I figured you were moving on. Surely, it bothered me but I couldn't blame you for deciding to move forward. It just – well, it hurt seeing you with another guy. I kind of got a taste of my own medicine, I suppose and I thought I really lost you."

Gently biting on her lip, she feared he'd be upset at first but was relieved to know that he seemed pretty okay with the situation and didn't let it bother him much, "I'm happy you were okay with it and no, you can't lose me. You'll never lose me so don't ever think of that okay?" Maryse kissed him once again, "I love you and once I get back to New York, I'm going to tell Jack everything. I'm going to explain to him everything and I know he'll understand."

"And I should do the same with Mickie once I get back. I'll explain to her everything and tell her that we can't be together."

There was one more thing on Ted's mind – his proposal to Mickie right before he left for Paris. To explain to Maryse that fact that he had been planning to move on might really hurt her and she didn't know how to really explain it to her. The fact that he'd be leaving his fiancé, like he did to her once and that they moved on much more forward than first suspected may really hurt her and now he had to ask himself a question: To tell Maryse or not?

"Maryse, I have to –"

There was a knock on the door. Maryse quickly stood up to her feet, placing on a red silk babydoll to conceal her body while Ted placed on his red boxer briefs that he managed to find on the floor. As he traveled off to the window, he could see the heavy snow piling down on the city. A white Christmas – couldn't be any more perfect than this.

Maryse returned back into the room with the carts of food behind her and a two glasses and a bottle of champagne in her hands, "Let me take that," He took the bottle and did the honors, popping open the bottle as the foamy fluid flew out of the bottle, before pouring them into the glasses Maryse had gotten for him. As he placed his bottle down, he took in hand the glass that he was given.

Maryse held her drink and asked, "What should we toast to?"

"Well, we can toast to a wonderful week together in the most romantic city in this world or to a week of reigniting our flame we once had," Ted threw out some ideas for Maryse, "We can toast to you, for looking beautiful in that dress you are wearing."

A giggle escaped her lips, as she took her glass and decided on what she could say, "I say we toast to our future and to true love," As she raised it up, clinking it with Ted's, "true love never dies."

As they sipped on the sweet champagne, Ted brought the glass down and left in on the table, as did Maryse and that when he took Maryse into his arms and smiled, "So, how should we spend Christmas? We're in Paris, it's snowing and we have a cart load of food. How do you say we spend this day?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking something along the lines of cuddling up in bed today, putting on the fireplace and watching some Christmas movies. That sounds really good to me."

Her hands traveled up his body and rested around his neck and that's when Ted said, "As long as I am with you, I don't care what I do," He leaned in for another tender kiss as the snow in the background continued to fall – it was the perfect Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: **And another chapter - lovin' all the Teryse :)  
I purposely wanted to update around Christmas time, to go with the chapter.  
Hope you enjoyed and Happy Holidays to everyone!  
Review & Take care xx


	13. A New Year Begins

**You Lost Me**

_Chapter Thirteen _- A New Year Begins

Paris, New Year's eve celebrations and with the love of your life by your side – life couldn't have been more perfect than it was right now. Hand in hand, the newly reconciled pair had been roaming the streets just a few moments before they'd be ringing in the new year right beside the Eiffel tower with an entire fireworks display to be shown as the marking of the brand new year – 2011 was just around the corner.

The blustery wind and light snow made the city into a complete winter wonderland. Even with the amount of clothes and layers Maryse had on she was still freezing.

"I think the longer we've been here, the colder has gotten. I feel the frost bite coming across my legs and slowly shutting down the circulation in my legs. In case that happens, you'll be carrying me home."

" – Or you know, maybe dragging you in the snow. Our hotel is a good three miles away and I'm going to carry you. Let's hope for a taxi nearby," Said Mr. DiBiase, "We should get a move on before we miss the fireworks at the Eiffel tower."

A smirked came across her face but it was just then, Maryse had embraced her clumsiness and collapsed into a pile of snow. When Ted looked back, he couldn't help but crack a small smile, "You've got to be kidding me – well, that frost bite you were talking about earlier – well, you may actually get it right now," He pulled her up and dusted off the snow that had come onto her jacket and pants, "Let's be cautious and watch your step."

"Promise me something when we get back to New York."

"And what would you like me to promise to you? That there will be no snow – I kind of don't have that power."

She gave an annoyed look as he made it seem that she wouldn't know that, "No, stupid. I was going to say we should move to a much more of a sunnier destination – like Miami, San Diego or LA – I mean anywhere where it's mainly sunny," A sudden gasp of air was released and a big sound of excitement had reached, "Maybe we can go to the virgin islands or Hawaii. Those are nice places."

"If they can transfer for over there, I'd be on the first flight out but the percentage of that happening is rather low – like one percent low so don't get your hopes up."

Spending this quality time with one another was just the perfect way to get back to their usually selves. Ted had wanted to take the time to discuss what would happen once they are back in New York, being as it would happen in a few days and they needed to devise a plan.

"Since we'll be back in New York in a few days, have you figured out how we are going to handle this? Explaining to this to Mickie and Jack isn't going to be easy and how do we know if they're going to take it well as you say?"

Continuing to walk, Maryse thought for a moment and she knew it would go well for her part – getting to know Jack, she knew that he was a good person and wasn't going to take this horribly. He's been understanding and she had trust in him that this would be taken care of correctly.

"Jack's a good guy – he takes things well and I know he'll accept this. Once I get home, I'm calling him to come over and we are going to talk."

"Since I'll be in Mickie's apartment, I'll talk to her that evening," Ted mumbled on as he wanted to tell Maryse the other part to this all – it would make the situation a little more complicated than it already is, "There's something else to my part of the story that might make it a little more difficult for us. Before I left, I asked Mickie –"

"Oh my god! I can see it and it's about to begin!" Pulling his arm forward, Maryse began to sprint toward the bridge that was centered directly in front of the Eiffel tower with a wonderful view of it, "We must hurry or we won't get a good spot."

The couple began to sprint right before the bridge and were very fortunate to get a good spot directly before the manmade structure that was just moments away from bursting.

_11:59:57_

_11:59:58_

_11:59:59_

_12:00:00_

Just when the clock had struck midnight, the tower had lite up into a beautiful presentation of different colored lights shooting into the air. This was one wonderful way to enter the new years as countless others began to arrive to watch the fireworks display that was presented to the city of Paris.

Maryse watched on and believed this couldn't have been more surreal than it is right now. The moment couldn't have been more special. Celebrating Christmas here was wonderful but now spending the new year celebration watching the city of Paris light up in the sky with Ted was just amazing. She couldn't change this moment for anything and nothing could buy a moment like this. It was ultimately perfect.

Ted gazed up into the sky as his arms wrapped around the blonde who was leaning up against the railing of the bridge. Like Maryse, this was such an amazing moment. The new year had begun and things would finally return to the way it should have always did but he was still having trouble with his situation. It remained difficult for him to reveal to Maryse that he had proposed to Mickie prior to leaving for Paris. She could already see her freaking out and possibly ending their reunion.

As the firework display was coming to an end, Maryse turned over to Ted and smiled, with a question ready to be asked, "I didn't get my midnight kiss."

"Neither did i."

Ted leaned in forward and placed a kiss onto Maryse's lips as their first kiss of the New Year.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews :) Their lovely.  
As for the story, only a few more chapters left.  
Please review :)  
Take care xx


	14. Square One

**You Lost Me**

_Chapter Fourteen _- Square One

"Well, this is it."

The taxi had pulled up, directly in front of her apartment. With her vacation coming to an end, she had a much bigger and difficult challenge that laid up against her. Normally, she'd be fine with making a decision up like this. Jack was just so undeserving for this to happen to him. It's like they said – bad things always happen to good people.

Her taxi driver had flooded out of the vehicle, helping the blonde with her suitcases. In her hand, she held her cell phone talking to Ted, who was already fast back at work while she was left alone to face Jack, revealing her decision she had made. Pouring out her bags, Maryse looked down her New York City neighborhood to see that her vacation was over and reality had sunk in.

"Ted, I'm so nervous. Jack, he's a good guy and I can't believe I'm just going to drop this bomb right on him. He's going to be so devastated," In her mind, Maryse could picture the expression Jack would have after explaining to him everything. She could see his heart simply shattering into pieces and know she was responsible for that, "He's never going to want to look at me."

"_Don't say that – listen, you're going to be fine. Just think about everything that will happen after this – you and I, we'll finally be together_," His sweet words were the only thing keeping her going, "_and we can finally return to the lives we once had. I'm just getting into my office and Mickie is going to come by and I'm going to tell her everything. Come by after you finished._"

"Okay, I'll see you later – I love you."

"_Love you too_."

Ending her phone conversation and eventually paying the taxi driver, Maryse grabbed her belonging and hiked up against the stairs to her apartment. As Ted mention, she kept in mind what would happen after this all. The two could finally be together after so long and live a normal life. A much better future awaited the pair but she had to get through the present to get there.

Ultimately when she reached the stairs, she knew that the time had arrived. Slipping in her keys, she opened the doors to her apartment and was greeted by the sweet smell of pancakes lingering in the air. The noticeable fruits were also submitted into the air, making the delicious treats even more irresistible. Dropping her luggage at the front door, the smell coming from the kitchen drive her closer to the kitchen to find the chef, flipping out some wonderful delicious pancakes for her.

"Is this a good excuse for not picking you up at the airport?"

A soft smile coiled onto her lips, "I couldn't think of anything better than that. I smelled them from the doors edge and I knew you were in here," She came forward, greeting the larger man with a big embrace, "I see you made them with strawberries – I like strawberries."

"I know you oddly too well," As he pulled back, he took the two plates made for the two of them and lead her into the living room where he had everything else prepared – syrup, butter, coffee and a cute little vase with a daisy resting in it, "It's just a little welcome back kind of surprise – I hope you like it."

It was something like this that would make this more difficult for her to let him go – what kind of girl wouldn't want someone like this? Jack placed down the two plates and eventually brought Maryse down to the couch, where she had a set of words for this, "This is absolutely lovely, Jack."

"It's just a little something – no big deal. There's more interesting things to talk about other than just my food. How was your trip? We haven't spoken since you left and I want to know how everything went."

She needed to let him know about everything – it was time the truth was revealed for the sake of each other.

"Jack, we need to talk. I don't know if I've said this before but you're an amazing person, you know that? You're a really good guy and this is what makes this more and more difficult for me to do."

He grew confused and placed down his plate, "Where is this going?"

"When I was in Paris, i made some weird discovery. Ted was in Paris, in my hotel in the room right next to me. One night, we bumped into each other and we made up. I forgave him for what he had done and we got back together. I'm sorry this has to end like this but I don't know how else I could have told you. I thought I was over Ted but I wasn't really. I was just trying to tell myself that but really; I was falling in more in love with him than I ever did. I can't control how I feel but I can control what I can do and we can't be together. It killed me ever since then to just tell you. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me for this."

He didn't know how he should have token this. He understood that she'd always love Ted but not to the extent where they'd finally reunite, "I don't know what to say – I really don't."

"This was killing me since Ted and I got back together in Paris. I can't explain how sorry I am, Jack."

"I just need to go – yeah, I need to go."

Rising up from his seat, Jack quickly rushed up to the door but turned back for a moment, "You two were always made for each other and its best I leave. I'll see you around, Maryse."

Once the door had shut, she realized what had happened. It was officially over and she didn't know how to take it – was it a good ending or a bad ending to what they had shared? She couldn't quiet pin point it but it was over.

Surely, she hurt Jack but she was hurting him without him knowing when she was with Ted. Part one of this was finally over and it was now up to Ted to complete the second part to this.

* * *

The day was turning into night and the clock was set at striking at five o'clock in the evening. This brought Maryse to Ted's office, where she was waiting patiently for him to receive the answer she was looking for. Her behind laid onto the leather chair that Ted provided for his clients but was now occupied by Maryse, dangling her crossed legs. The image of Jack's expression remained etched in her mind as she awaited Ted. A part of her was shocked to hear that he always thought she deserved to be with him. Her only hope remained that she could possible repair the damage she had done.

Her back was to the door when the sudden appearance of the door cracking opening, came ringing through her ears. Twisting her body around, she gazed upon the fully figured woman – her former friend, Mickie James. Her brown locks cascaded down her body and she glowed in the light provided from the room. She too grew puzzled looking at the blonde sitting before her but Maryse choose to stand afterwards.

It had been months since the two had seen one another in a little coffee shop somewhere in this big city. They exchanged mutual stares to one another. Mickie for one was surprised – when would she expect to see Ted's ex in here – she had to be here for a reason, one that had yet to be disclosed.

"Did Ted invite you here?"

"Maybe – I hope he told you what I think he may have told you," The words sounded odd to Mickie, inquiring a question to be asked.

"Is there something going on Maryse? I really don't want to play some guessing game to figure out what's going on."

"Ted and I are getting back together."

It frightened her at first, hearing the news but then again, she knew how Maryse would be – she over exaggerates things a bit. If it was true, what kind of person would Ted be without telling her the sudden news? She was in the midst of confusions and it was driving her mad.

"I have no idea what you are speaking about," Mickie went on, "I saw Ted for lunch and he didn't say a thing. He went on like you didn't even exist so why are you coming forward with these lies?"

"Lies? These aren't lies. Ted was in Paris with me. He was in the same hotel as me and we spent our entire trip with one another. How could he have not told you? He said he was going to tell you."

Mickie knew Ted was now keeping something hidden from her and was growing frustrated as time went on. He was lying to the both of them at this point, "Well Ted didn't say anything to me but I bet he didn't mention something else to you," Mickie's eyes went down to the beautiful diamond that was shining brightly against the light, "He proposed to me," With her set of words, she brought her hand forward presenting the beautiful diamond, "The day he was leaving for Paris – he asked me to marry him and I of course said yes."

The horrendous scowl was made known onto Maryse's expression, staring at the beautiful ring that laid on Mickie's finger. Not a single word or mention of this came out of Ted's mouth and it only made her feel horrible about what she did, seeing she was in the position that Mickie once was in – Ted lied to her, again. Ted hid something from her, again. There was a pattern growing – with every good thing Ted would do, a lie would come along with it.

"No, no this can't be true. It's like that day all over again," Maryse grew extremely upset, as did Mickie, "Again, not again."

Just when she was about to have yet another break down, the door came open and Ted made his way in. Looking at the two of them, he knew something wasn't right and something had happened. Mickie stood their confidently while Maryse was another moment away from another emotional breakdown – one she was to use too already.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

In such fury, Maryse rushed over laying a slap across Ted's face, "You tell me Ted – is it true that you didn't tell Mickie about us? Is it true that you proposed to her the day you were leaving for Paris? I want the truth Ted, just the truth!"

He grew upset, watching his life crumble up once again, "I'm sorry Maryse, I should have told you. I'm sorry."

Taking a step back, she looked at him once more with a disgusted look – the sight of him sickened her and made her weak, "Ted, I am finished. I never want to see you again!" The last time she said that, it sadly didn't happen but this time she was sure of herself that it would happen.

Rushing straight out the door, Maryse stomped out of Ted's office leaving Mickie standing there, in as much shock as Ted and she left Ted, heartbroken and destroyed. He was back to square one.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all please leave a review :) It's very much appreciated.  
Two or three more chapters remain - stay tuned :)  
Also, i have plenty of one shots posted - please check those out as well.  
Once this story is completed, i have plans on beginning a new one - Teryse looks to be included :)  
Thank you and take care xx  
P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	15. All I Ever Wanted

**You Lost Me**

_Chapter Fifteen _- All I Ever Wanted

Just like a gust of wind, Maryse had suddenly disappeared and this only left Ted and Mickie with one another. He wiped his face down with his hand in frustration following the events that had suddenly just occurred. This was never supposed to happen like this – this was part of the plan they had first introduced.

Ted's cold eyes had gazed upon Mickie, discovering the mistake he had made now by not telling her earlier and why he ever once associated himself with her – it just didn't make sense why he would do this? He was in love with Maryse but he was with Mickie. Nothing was making sense.

Mickie smiled – not the right time especially when it radiated ignorance, "Finally, that's over with. Now, you can tell me that she was lying the entire time, right Teddy?"

He expressed doubt toward Mickie, "She wasn't lying. Maryse and I – we rekindled back in Paris. I discovered the fool I was and the mistake I made that had ruined my life. Mickie, you're an amazing person – without a doubt – but I'm not in love with you. I thought I was but in reality, I was telling myself to love someone else when I was still in love with someone else," He looked over at Mickie with such pity and angst, "I'm sorry Mickie that this had to happen."

"That's it – that's all you can tell me? That you're sorry for wasting my time and lying to me? You gave me a ring Ted – you gave me a ring and said you would marry me," In the same instance, she flashed her hand showing the rock that lay on her finger, "You proposed to me. You said you loved me."

"That was a mistake. I made a huge mistake and you're probably never going to forgive – I can't blame you – but I can't lie to you any longer. I did love you, I really did but I love Maryse and she's the one who I'm supposed to be with."

It took all the energy in the world for her not to simply break down into an emotional wreck. She could only give Ted the blankest stare. Not a single emotion left her face as she looked into Ted's eye. How could this have all happened?

"So this is it. This is how this is all going to end?"

As much as he didn't want to hurt her any much longer, he had to say it, "Yeah, this is it."

* * *

The evening she had hoped would ignite a fresh beginning had taken a turn for the worse. Similar to the time before, her heart was left damaged more than ever. She know feared that this was now officially over, even as she made her way through the heavily wooded forest, up to the hill's peak.

She didn't care that she was ruining her dress or her shoes – that was the last thought that was in her mind as of this moment. Ted and Mickie were engaged – she was in the position of being the one that breaks up the engaged couple but Ted lied to her. Was there ever a single mention that Ted had proposed to Mickie? He never said a word and look where this left her – hurt and alone.

Guiding her way through the heavily wooded, she was unaware of where she was going. It was dark and late – she'd be bound to be lost at the end of this. Why was she coming here of all places? This place had such a significant for Maryse – it was the moment she knew that she wanted to be with Ted. It was this very spot when she was in college; she knew she wanted to be with Ted. With that belief know, she figured this could be the place where she could let Ted go – where she could forget about him and move on.

Eventually, she had reached the peak. Gazing down on the town that bestowed before her, she shut her eyes and reflected for a moment.

_Right at the edge of a cliff, the two had stood right there. Below them stood the entire town of Greenfield, lite up like a set of candles burning. Her body hadn't moved a muscle – not even an inch or anything. The beautiful view captivated her in that instant as they laid a foot on Mount Eden. Cars moving up and down the small streets of the town looked like insects and the town was looking beautiful – not a New York City skyline but it's up there._

_Maryse looked over to Ted, who had a rich smile curved onto his lips. He came from behind her and wrapped his large arms around her slender body; leaving butterfly kisses on her neck leading up to her ear where he whispered, "Was it worth it?"_

_She couldn't come to words. Her hands reached down, lying onto of his hands locked around her body. His head would crash onto her shoulder as her eyes stared out into the distance, "This is really beautiful. Who would think this town could like as nice as New York City at night?"_

"_And we've got a full moon tonight."_

"_If only we've got to see a few stars," Maryse muttered softly as her eyes gazed onto the city, "But with all these lights – I don't think that will be happening."_

_Her eyes would shut for a moment and when she opened them, she was greeted by eternal darkness all around her – except for the moon and for what came along with it – about a couple thousand stars wrapping around the moonlit sky. _

_Her eyes travelled down to the ground and where she saw the town, it looked like it had completely disappeared. Sound of honking was burled through their ears._

"_Looks like you've got your wish," Said the larger individual standing before her, "I don't think I've ever seen a night sky as bright as this."_

_Her orbs caught the attention of a bright white diamond in the sky, moving across at a quick pace speed, "A shooting star," With her hand, she traced it across the sky, "I wonder where it goes and what happens to it. Does it go on forever?"_

"_Why don't you make a wish?"_

"_Well, what should I wish for?" Taking a chance to think, she proposed a few ideas for wishes, "Maybe I could wish we get those tickets to that concert or that I'll go to Monaco for the summer or better yet –"_

"_Maybe you should wish for a mansion or a brand new car – those are good ideas."_

_It was typical of her to think of materialistic items but for once, she was proposing something other than that. Something she hold much closer to her heart than some silly vacation or car – much closer than that._

"_I wish I could make this go on forever," She would break his hold and face his directly in his eyes. He smiled. She smiled. A humble Maryse whispered softly, "Make us go on forever – that's what I want my wish to be."_

_Only a mere inch or two apart, they felt one another's breath against each other and soon the division between the two was filled with their lips touching, hands roaming and hearts coming together as one._

Her eyes opened after her little dream had come to an end. From behind, she could hear someone or something moving. Responding to the noise, she turned her body around and feared that it could be an animal but she certainly was greeted by a creature – a monster.

"I said I never wanted to see you again," Ted came forward, pulling forth the ring that was resting in his pocket and presented it to Maryse, "What you're going to propose to me again? I'm not interested at this point."

Much to her surprise, Ted clutched his hand together and with all his strength, he sent the ring flying into the ground before them. Followed by his act, he turned over and took a hold of Maryse's hand, "I'm sorry – I've wanted to tell you that I proposed to Mickie. That was the biggest mistake of my life, thinking that if I married her I could get over you. That wasn't the case and it didn't work. Maryse, I'm in love with you and I never stopped and all I want is you. I don't want anyone else but you."

"How do you this is going to work? How do you know I would even want you back after this all?"

The question brought forth was certainly an interesting one, seeing as Ted knew why Maryse had some sort of fixation with this place, "I know this will work because you still love me. Why would you come to the place where you said you knew you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me? You wouldn't just come here for pure enjoyment – I know you love me and I love you too. I can't imagine living a life without you."

Continuing to gaze into his eyes, Maryse felt the urge come to her. She came forward and pressed her lips onto Ted's which he accepted.

When she pulled away, she looked at him and said, "No more mistakes. No more problems. I just want the two of us to be together. Worry free – I just want it to be you and I till the end."

"That's all I ever wanted."

The sweet words were like adding the cherry on the top of an ice cream sundae. A smile was offered followed by a passionate kiss, one that'd you'd see in a movie. This was it – this was how it always should have been. It always would be Ted and Maryse together – no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: **I couldn't keep the two away :) hehe. Hope you all enjoyed.  
Next chapter is more than likely to be the final chapter.  
I hope you all enjoyed the story and a big thinks to those who reviewed :) You guys are just amazing.  
Take care xx


	16. You Found Me

**You Lost Me**

_Chapter Sixteen_ - You Found Me

_Six months later._

How time flies, right? Six long months had gone by and what has happened? Well, there's certainly been a lot that has happened as the future Mrs. DiBaise walked down fifth avenue, with trendy designer bags hanging in her hands.

She was engaged – again. This time the rock was a little bit bigger than the previous one and her wedding was only a few more days away. This time, nothing would go wrong. Everything would goes as planned. The flowers would be lilies, instead of roses. The bridesmaid dress will now be blue, instead of the maroon. The ceremony would be on a nice quiet beach with only close family and friends, instead of in a chapel with family flown in from around the world. No, this time would be much more different than the other – especially the end result.

A down payment was placed down on a new home, out in the outer boroughs of New York and that's where their lives with one another would finally begin, where they'd soon be accompanied by their children, they wish to have one day and did she mention the swimming pool that would come with the wonderful home? Yes, the lifestyle was changing.

She got promoted – as did Ted. Both are now climbing the work ladder, hoping to maybe reach the top sooner than the other.

Oh Life has certainly changed; but it's been for the better.

Mickie and Jack were no longer present in either of their lives. The gossip around town was that Jack had left New York for Boston, to live with his former girlfriend who he had gotten back together with – Tiffany. Life had apparently been much better for him now and Maryse's contact with him was limited to the social networking the world had provided for them and not much has necessarily happened between the two.

As for the whereabouts of Mickie James – she was somewhere in New York, now seeing another man that went by the name of Christian. According to reports – also known as Melina's snooping – she had moved on with a man she had met at work. How life changes in six months? It's pretty much just plain crazy.

As for her, these past few months have been just wonderful. Life had returned to normal, for herself and Ted. The past was the past and it wouldn't be forgotten but wouldn't be brought up anytime soon, for the sake of their future that is.

You can't move on with your life without forgiving – that's the most valuable lesson Maryse had learned from the outcome of this entire ordeal. All the hatred she had vanished and was instead overcome with the immense amount of love she had for Ted DiBiase. She loved him – end of story. If she wanted to have a life with him, it had to start with forgiveness which was made pretty known with the reunion they shared in the most romantic city of them all: Paris, France. It had certainly changed the entire game and it took something this huge to realize one thing – They were made for one another.

Was it fate that brought them back together? She didn't have the slightest clue and just preferred to have that question have no answer to it. What she does believe in was that if you love believed they deserved a second chance – that's what brought them together. Not some coincidence or anything. Love works in mysterious ways and this was the way it worked in. Love knew that these two needed to be with one another and it wasn't supposed to be any other way. From the end to the beginning, it was always meant for Maryse to be with Ted and for Ted to be with Maryse.

The mild air rushed through her locks of hair as she crossed the busy street of Manhattan. The yellow cabs flashed before her eyes as she continued down the street.

With Ted, she realized something – it was only the beginning.

* * *

"This is really it."

She was moments away from taking her father's hand and beginning her journey down the aisle. The bridal party was in the process of making their way down but Maryse remained hidden for a moment as she took in the moment. Her father was waiting for her as she was about to make big step in her life.

Her dress was made fit for princess and she did feel like one. Her father came over, taking Maryse's hand and guiding her to the entrance. The wooden planks on the ground made it much easier for her to walk as her large heels would sink into the sand. The beach was absolutely beautiful, with the sun shining brightly and the waves crashing on the floor gently. The bridal party was ready and right at the center of the aisle was Ted, smiling down on her.

The rollercoaster he had been on was dramatic. He made a mistake once but not this time. This was what was supposed to happen from the start. It was meant to be for Ted to watch Maryse come down the aisle – not anyone else. Not Mickie or any other girl. This was how it was suppose to be.

It took such a drastic period of time to figure out the answer to this question: Who was he supposed to spend the rest of his life with and the answer was moments away from ascending down the aisle. She never looked so beautiful ever.

Maryse ascended down the aisle, smiling down at Ted who waited patiently as his hands remained folded against his body. Once she had reached the end, her father shook Ted's hand, removed Maryse's veil and gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek. Taking both their hands, he joined the two together and let them take it from there.

Melina took Maryse's flower as she took both her hands and gave them over to Ted. They gazed at one another until the words were finally said.

"We are gathered here today –"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, join us on the dance floor for our final dance for the evening and once more, congratulations to the brand new Mr. and Mrs. DiBaise."

It wouldn't been more sweeter than the couple of the night to have their final dance of the evening, together of course. Use somebody by Lauren Jensen was provided as the final song of the evening.

Maryse brought her head up that had crashed onto Ted's shoulder and she stared into the eyes, she had stared at all day, "Mrs. DiBaise – it doesn't sound too bad you know. I thought it was going to sound bad or something but then again it's nice. Maryse DiBaise doesn't sound as horrible. Maybe I will change it to that than."

"- I hope you change it because I'm not turning into a Mr. Ouellet. It's the woman's job."

"Woman's job? Excuse me, I don't need to be blessed with having the name DiBiase as my last name. Maybe Ouellet won't be going anymore or I'll be Maryse Ouellet DiBiase? Do you approve?"

"Veto."

The veto system – Maryse had established it prior to the wedding planning for Ted to give a simple no to something she wanted. Surprising, this was the first event where he choose to use it, "Now I regret making the whole veto system. You're going to start vetoing everything I say."

Ted chuckled, "You know, I was going to veto the wedding and say we just head to Vegas and get married by some Elvis look a-like. We would have saved a ton of money but here we are, in a financial sinkhole because we decided to get married and have this big celebration but I had fun – it was a good evening."

"It has been."

"And I can't wait for one thing – do you know what it is?"

"No – what could it be?"

"I can't wait to start my life with you," The kind words were well accepted and in came a surprise of its own – a wonderful passionate kiss to end what would be one wonderful evening.

* * *

**A/N:** And THE END :)  
Hope you all enjoyed and thanks to those who read, review, favorited etc. It's all so appreciated :)  
A happy Teryse ending - i enjoyed writing this and again, i hope you all did as well.  
For now - NEW FIC - NOT LIKE THE MOVIES featuring Justin Gabriel & Kelly Kelly - check it out!  
Thanks again everyone.  
Take care xxxx :)


End file.
